Campiontale
by KageSekai
Summary: Durante el viaje al extranjero de un niño y su abuelo, el pequeño niño sufre un gran ataque de curiosidad sobre un lugar "prohibido" y sube a aquel lugar. Ahora el niño vivirá una aventura que nunca se hubiera imaginado nunca. "Hola yo soy Flowey". "M" por si acaso
1. Chapter 1

**Título.- Campionetale.**

 **Crossfic: Campione x Undertale.**

 _Durante el viaje al extranjero de un niño y su abuelo, el pequeño niño sufre un gran ataque de curiosidad sobre un lugar "prohibido" y sube a aquel lugar. Ahora el niño vivirá una aventura que nunca se hubiera imaginado nunca. "_ **Hola yo soy Flowey"**.

* * *

 **[Caída a las Ruinas]**

Vacaciones de vera, el evento más deseado por todos los niños del mundo. Algunos pasaran sus vacaciones en casa y de rara vez saldrían de ahí sino fuera por un motivo muy importantes y otros irán a pasear por diversas partes y justamente ese era el destino del héroe de esta historia.

El MT. Ebott, una de las montañas más grandes y hermosas del mundo entero. En el pueblo cerca de aquella montaña, donde una familia (aunque solo se tratase de su abuelo y su nieto) fue por ciertos motivos con una familia conocida del abuelo, la reunión sería dentro de poco, pero la fama de la familia Kusanagi no era por quedarse quieta.

Pero la familia Kusanagi había llegado una semana antes del día de reunión y por ende, nieto y abuelo se la pasaron turisteando por todas partes, salvo por el Monte, pues se decía estaba maldito y aunque Ichirou no creía en tales cosas, no pensaba arriesgar a su adorado nieto, sin importar que pasara.

Pero Godou era un niño de 10 años y la curiosidad era un arma natural en los niños, por ende, el joven buscaría ir al lugar que su abuelo le decía que no debe ir.

Al día siguiente, Godou busco a una persona que lo pudiera enseñar el monte y aunque en un inició todo el mundo se negaba, continuo buscando hasta que encontró a una dama (Cuyo gusto era de personas menores) que decidió enseñarle el lugar al niño.

La dama tras caminar un poco en el monte, le pedía regresar al joven niño al pueblo por la seguridad de ambos y hasta lo chantajeo con dulces, cosa que en realidad no funciono. Pero no se le podía culpar al niño en realidad, los niños son curiosos de naturaleza y más aún, cuando les prohíben ver o ir a un lugar.

La dama rogó una vez más el regresar al pueblo, mientras prometía que le enseñaría cosas más divertidas que ese hermoso como tétrico monte. Godou prometió volver al pueblo si le permitía subir un poco más y debido a la mirada de cachorro regañado que puso solo quedo una solución.

La dama acepto a regañadientes, pues no parecía que Godou fuera un niño que rompiera sus promesas y si realmente volvían, podría enseñarle cosas más seguras y divertidas, para que no pensara en volver a subir.

Godou subió un poco más en el monte Ebott. Entre más subía, logro visualizar la entrada a una cueva y con una nueva curiosidad se acercó para ver dentro de ella, pero por un error termino tropezando con una roca y unas enredaderas, lo que provoco que cayese dentro de la entrada de la "cueva", lamentablemente no era una cueva, sino un profundo abismo. De esa forma, Kusanagi Godou cayó al interior del MT. Ebott.

* * *

 _ **Y con esto finalizamos el prologó de este "centro".**_

 _ **Ahora se preguntaran que es un centro, la verdad podría explicarlo pero no deseo por ahora, es solo un término usado por mí para ciertas cosas, traten de no tomarle mucha importancia.**_

 _ **Este fic es sobre un Godou niño y que no tiene nada que ver con el anime/novela ligera de Campione más que por algunos personajes. Además de que será un capítulo doble y en pocos segundos se estará subiendo el 2do capítulo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**[Paseo en las Ruinas]**

La tenue luz que entraba del sol a la montaña lograba iluminar un poco aquella zona, donde tirado sobre una cama de **flores doradas** se observaba a un pequeño niño de alrededor de los 10 años, inconsciente por la caída de la entrada a la cama de flores.

Aquel niño tenía un corto cabello negro como la obsidiana que estaba alborotado y una tez morena que resaltaban los ojos del mismo color que su cabello, tenía una camisa de manga corta color azul y arriba de ello portaba una sudadera rojo con amarillo de manga larga, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros, ese niño era Kusanagi Godou.

El pequeño niño abrió los ojos tras unos segundos e intento levantarse pase al gran dolor que sentía su cuerpo. La caída sobre las flores doradas no fue tan grave como uno pensaría sorpresivamente. Godou observo todo a su alrededor y solo pudo ver el camino de ladrillos morados.

Al no tener nada más para poder continuar, empezó a caminar por el único pasillo que había. Aunque le parecía algo raro que hubiera un camino debajo de una montaña. Tras caminar unos segundos más, llego a una gran puerta gris y entró en ella.

Un nuevo pasillo fue lo que encontró, la verdad era muy parecida a la otra sala en realidad, salvo que no contaba con una cama de flores doradas o un camino a un lado.

– Hola – De la nada, una voz sonó frente a él y observo a quien pudo haber sido. Una gran flor dorada era lo único en esa sala, pero aquella flor tenía ojos y una boca – Soy **Flowey** , **Flowey** la **Flor** – Godou parpadeo un par de veces.

– ¡Una flor que habla! – Dijo con suma sorpresa el niño mientras se alejaba de la dorada flor.

– Hmm – Dijo la flor al ver la reacción del niño – Debes ser nuevo en el _Subsuelo_ ¿a que sí? – Dijo con una amable voz, pero algo no le agradaba a Godou de aquella situación – Caramba, debes de estar muy confundido en estos momentos. ¡Alguien debería de enseñarte cómo funcionan las cosas aquí! Y supongo que ese voy a ser yo – Dijo Flowey a Godou con una sonrisa en su… ¿cara? Bien, vamos haya.

De la nada, un corazón de color rojo apareció frente a Godou. El pequeño niño observaba aquella figura con sumo interés y curiosidad.

– Ese corazón que estás viendo, es tu alma – Dijo Flowey a Godou y este alzo la mirada para ver a la flor parlante – ¡Es la culminación de tu propio ser! – Godou parecía bastante más interesado en lo que la flor decía – Tu alma empieza débil, pero con el paso del tiempo obtendrás NV – Dijo Flowey con una sonrisa.

– ¿NV? – Pregunto Godou ante tal término.

– Eso significa nivel, pero nivel de amor – Godou por un extraño motivo no parecía muy convencido con las palabras de Flowey – Quieres un poco de amor ¿verdad?, pues yo te compartiré un poco de la mía – Con la eternamente dulce sonrisa, Flowey invoco unos tipos de pétalos blancos que volaban a su alrededor y que llamaron la atención de Godou – El amor aquí abajo se consigue con estas… _"bolitas de amistad"_ , así que vamos, atrapa todas las que puedas.

Godou observo como las _"bolitas de amistad"_ se acercaban a él. Flowey había sido muy amable con él desde su caída en el subsuelo, por lo que decidió confiar en su nuevo amigo. El camino a las bolitas y…

– Ite – Godou cayó al suelo con un inmenso dolor por las bolitas lanzadas por Flowey.

– Idiota – Godou alzo la cara para ver a Flowey, quien ahora portaba una mirada tenebrosa con unos afilados colmillos – En este mundo es matar o MORIR – Godou respiraba con dificultad por el dolor del ataque de Flowey. En ese momento cercano a la muerte, las palabras de la flor, se quedaron fuertemente grabadas en su cabeza – ¿Qué idiota dejaría pasar una situación como esta?... _MUERE_ – Y un círculo de ataques de Flowey se acercaba poco a poco a Godou.

El niño se encontraba mirando con sumo temor como las bolitas se acercaban a él. Con mucho miedo cerro los ojos esperando su final, pero algo paso, todas sus heridas y el dolo habían desaparecido y al abrir los ojos observo como no había ni una sola bolita, Flowey también se veía sorprendido por eso.

De la nada, una esfera de fuego fue lanzada contra la planta y esta salió a volar. Frente al niño un nuevo ser había aparecido.

Parecía una cabra o una vaca, no podía saber con exactitud que era. Tenía todo su cuerpo cubierto de un blanco y sedoso pelaje y en lo alto de su… ¿cara?, tenía un par de cuernos de una vaca, su rostro era el de un animal y portaba una gentil como maternal sonrisa. Los ojos de aquella fémina criatura eran de un morado intenso y usaba un tipo de vestido estilo traje del papá de las iglesias, con las mangas blancas pero con lo inicial de un color morado y con una imagen de un circulo con 2 alas y un par de colmillos debajo.

– Pero que horrible criatura, lastimando a un alma tan joven e inocente…Pero no tengas miedo mi niño – Dijo la cabra-vaca parlante con una suave y gentil voz – Mi nombre es **Toriel** soy la guardiana de las _Ruinas_ , paso por aquí todos los días para ver si alguien ha caído y debo decir que eres el 1er humano en caer en mucho tiempo – La suave voz de Toriel resonaba en las solitarias ruinas, pero Godou no confiaba en ella a decir verdad – Ven, te guiare por las catacumbas.

Godou no sabía que hacer a decir verdad – Por aquí – Dijo Toriel mientras atravesaba una puerta más delante de ella.

Godou no sabía qué hacer, las palabras de Flowey aun resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza – Matar o morir – Dijo en un susurro el niño humano con sumo miedo. Esa regla se había quedado en su corazón y en su mente y por ende, no confiaría en nadie, sin importar que tan amable pueda ser.

Se levantó y decidió seguir a Toriel para ver si encontraba una salida de aquel espantoso lugar. La siguiente habitación era un piso normal con unas grandes escaleras más delante y que tenía unas hojas tiradas. Arriba de las escaleras se encontraba una nueva puerta y Toriel esperaba a Godou arriba de ellas.

Godou camino y observo un extraño objeto que estaba sobre la enorme pila de hojas y como cualquier niño, su curiosidad le gano y se acercó al objeto. Dudando de tocarlo o no, lo toco con la mano derecha y entonces…

 **[La sombra de la ruina se cierne, llenándote de determinación]**

Una misterioso y fémina voz sonó de la nada en su cabeza. Godou volteo a todos lados para ver si podía encontrar a la dueña de aquella voz, pero no había nadie salvo por Toriel y por el tono de voz sabía que no era Toriel.

Decidiendo ignorar aquello y continuar, subió las escaleras donde Toriel se encontraba, entonces ambos entraron en la puerta y llegaron a un nuevo cuarto, lugar donde había una puerta cerrada y unos botones se podían observar a su lado derecho, así como una pista colgada en las moradas paredes del lugar.

– Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, niño inocente – Dijo Toriel a Godou con aquel maternal tono de voz, pero las palabras dichas por Toriel no fueron muy del agrado de Godou – Permíteme educarte en el funcionamiento de las _Ruinas_ – Tras decir esas palabras, Toriel camino por los 4 botones del centro y dejo sin presionar los 2 botones que se encontraban arriba y debajo de la figura.

Luego pasó a lo que parecía una palanca en la pared y al bajarla, la puerta se abrió, dejando a los 2 poder continuar con aquel paseo, pero Toriel bajo para ver a Godou.

– Las ruinas están repletas de Puzzles – Informo Toriel con sumo cariño al niño humano – Estos son antiguos mecanismos, desviaciones y llaves. Uno debe resolverlos para moverse de una sala a otra. Por favor, acostúmbrate a ellas – Con esas palabras Toriel continuo el camino.

Godou también continuo caminando a la siguiente sala, observando todo a su alrededor en caso de que algo saliera y lo lastimara. Llegando a una nueva sala de las ruinas, un pasadillo con un puente y un rió subterráneo separaba la sala.

– Para progresar desde aquí debes de activar varios interruptores – Godou escuchaba a Toriel hablar sin decir ni comentar nada – No te preocupes, te he señalado los que tienes que activar – Tras decir eso, Toriel se fue rápidamente a la siguiente parte del cuarto.

Godou se acercó al letrero y lo leyó **[Pulsa [Z] para leer los carteles]**. Godou nuevamente había odio la voz de hace un rato, entrecerró los ojos ante el contenido del extraño letrero y la voz que había en su cabeza. Camino hasta un cartel en la pared, el cual decía **[No te salgas del camino principal]**.

Godou decidió dejar de pensar en la voz que se escuchaba cada que leía algo y continuar con el "tour" que estaba teniendo en ese momento. Caminando por el puente observo un interruptor que tenía flechas amarillas por todas partes.

Godou camino hasta la palanca y la jalo, entonces Toriel avanzo en la 3ra parte del lugar. Godou cruzo el 2do puente y observo como la entrada a la siguiente habitación eran cubiertas por unos afilados pinchos que salían del piso. Observo la pared y encontró 2 interruptores y uno de ellos estaba cubierto por flechas amarillas otra vez.

Camino hasta el interruptor más que señalado y bajo la palanca que había. [CLINK]. De la nada, el sonido de los pinchos ocultándose resonó violentamente. Godou miró donde se encontraba Toriel y ella con una maternal sonrisa le dijo al humano caído.

– Esplendido, estoy muy orgullosa de ti pequeño, ahora avancemos a la siguiente sala – Toriel continúo al siguiente salón de las Ruinas.

Godou soltó un suspiro de cansancio, realmente era una situación que no le gustaba para nada. Pase a lo amable que era Toriel, esa amabilidad le fue mostrada por Flowey y casi muere por eso, no iba a permitir que lo mataran… aunque no quisiera llegar a matar a nadie.

– Si el momento llega – Con una voz llana de dudas, Godou pensó en lo que tendría que hacer cuando tuviera que batallar como Flowey dijo.

Caminando hacía la nueva sala donde esperaba Toriel, lo único nuevo en aquel lugar eran sin duda alguna el maniquí en un lado de la sala. Toriel no tardo nada en hablar sobre porque no continuaba con el recorrido de las catacumbas.

– Como humano caído en el _SUBSUELO_ , los monstruos te atacaran – Godou ante las palabras de Toriel, se puso sumamente nervioso y aterrado – Debes de prepararte para tales situaciones. Pero no te preocupes, el proceso es simple – Godou decidió escuchar con suma atención cada palabra que decía Toriel – Cuando te encuentres con un monstruo entraras en una **Lucha**. Mientras estés en una **Lucha** , establece una conversación amistosa en lo que llego a detener el conflicto. Ahora haz una prueba con el maniquí.

Godou no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de Toriel, camino hasta el maniquí y lo observo fijamente. La imagen de la flor parlante regreso a su cabeza y lo llenó de miedo, impotencia. Esos sentimientos no le permitían moverse o hablar.

Godou siempre fue un chico pacifista que prefería hablar antes de pelear, pero en ese mundo era Matar o Morir. Godou sabía que no podía confiar en los seres que habitaban ese lugar y que cualquier cosa podría matarlo.

De la nada, su alma se hizo presente y 4 diferentes opciones aparecieron delante de él, cada una de ellas decía algo diferente.

 **[PELEAR][ACTUAR][OBJETOS][PIEDAD]**

Godou parpadeo un par de veces ante lo que observaba delante de él. Sabía que **[Actuar]** sería inútil contra los monstruos, por ende, apretó el puño y con una misteriosa fuerza, dio un potente golpe al maniquí y este se volvió polvo misteriosamente.

– Ahh, los maniquís no son para luchar sino para hablar – Regaño dulcemente Toriel al niño humano – No queremos hacer daño a alguien ¿A que no…?. Sigamos – Y continúo con el recorrido de las ruinas.

Godou observo el polvo que había en la tierra y luego miro sus manos. Se sentía raro, algo dentro de él se sintió liberado al golpear el maniquí y algo también se sentía mal en su interior, decidió no pensar en eso y continúo avanzando para encontrar una salida de regreso a la _Superficie_.

Con una nueva (aunque muy parecida a las anteriores) sala, Godou avanzo con la intención de poder encontrar un fin de todo lo que pasaba. Mientras caminaba, un tipo de rana blanca apareció delante de él.

Una rana con un aspecto monótono y con una cosa negra que parecía ser una cara estaban delante de él y en su cabeza sonó **[Froggit te ataca]**. Al saber las intenciones de la rana, Godou sabía muy bien en cómo iba a terminar.

Godou pase al miedo que tenía, sabía que podía vencer al Froggit delante de él, no sabía porque pensaba eso y en realidad no le importaba mucho. Fue el 1ro en dar el golpe. Con su mano desnuda golpeo con gran fuerza a la rana y esta no logro esquivar el golpe.

Froggit se levantó muy adolorido, solo para convertirse en polvo al instante. Godou miró aquello y decidió no decir nada, solo continuó su camino.

Al llegar a una parte del cuarto, Godou observo como el camino continuaba con un puente lleno de púas que salían del piso. Toriel observo el puzzle y luego la reacción del niño humano.

– Este es el puzzle, pero… ven, dame la mano por un momento – Godou observo a Toriel que le extendió la mano con suma dulzura. Godou no confiaba en ella, no podía confiar en lo absoluto de ningún monstruo, pero Toriel era la única que podía llevarlo a la salida del lugar.

Tomo la mano de Toriel con cierta molestia que no fue detectada por la maternal cabra y esta con su suave sonrisa empezó a caminar junto con el humano. Por cada paso dado, los pinchos que estaban por tocar se escondían y les permitían el paso.

No fue mucho para llegar al final del puente y entonces Toriel se volteó a ver al niño – Los puzzles parecen un poco peligrosos por ahora – Comento con suma preocupación Toriel. Godou observaba que Toriel parecía realmente preocupado por él, tal vez la flor se equivocaba y no era únicamente matar o morir.

Ambos atravesaron la puerta a la siguiente habitación, Godou sentía que podía confiar en Toriel, pero de la nada, Toriel se detuvo y volteo a ver al niño humano.

– Lo has hecho excelente hasta ahora mi niño… sin embargo, debo de pedirte hacer algo realmente difícil – Godou se preocupó cuando escucho esas palabras y más aún con aquel tono de preocupación de Toriel – Debes de caminar por esta sala tu solo, lo lamento por esto – Y sin más palabras, Toriel salió corriendo.

– Espera, Toriel – Gritó Godou con miedo al ver como corría la mujer, alejándose más y más de él.

De nuevo las palabras de la flor regresaron a su cabeza. **[Sientes como tu confianza es traicionada]**. Godou en ese momento dejo de creer en las palabras de Toriel y se dio cuenta, que Flowey era el único que en verdad le hablaba con la verdad.

Godou camino por el pasillo a paso lento y con una mirada baja, pero en su camino, se encontró con un extraño monstruo que parecía una mosca con una sábana y que estaba muy triste. No dudo en matar al monstruo delante de él ni al que le seguía.

Llego al final del pasillo y detrás de una columna salió Toriel, pero a Godou ya le daba igual si se encontraba o no.

– Saludos mi niño – Saludo con suma amabilidad la hermosa mujer de manera maternal – No te preocupes, no te he abandonado, he estado detrás de este pilar todo el tiempo – Revelo Toriel a Godou pensando en que el niño considerara que lo abandono – Gracias por confiar en mí, pues había una razón muy importante para éste ejercicio… quería comprobar tu independencia – Godou no dijo ni una sola palabra – Tengo que atender unos asuntos y debo dejarte solo por un tiempo, sé un buen niño y quédate aquí por favor. Es muy peligroso que explores por ti solo y hay puzzles que quiero explicarte… oh ya sé – Dijo Toriel como si recordara algo, entonces busco en sus bolsillos y saco un teléfono – Te lo daré, en caso de que necesites algo, solo tienes que llamar.

Toriel entonces se retiró del cuarto y Godou observo el celular que le dio. No iba a confiar en ella nunca más, sin importar nada. Salió del cuarto donde se encontraba y entonces…

 _[RING][RING]_

El tono de llamada de su teléfono sonó. Agarro el teléfono y contesto a quien le estuviera llamando.

– ¿Hola?, al habla Toriel – Godou se sorprendió un poco al ver como Toriel le hablo al momento de salir – No habrás salido del cuarto verdad, porque como dije, hay puzzles muy difíciles que quiero explicarte y sería muy peligroso que los intentaras tu solo. Por favor sé un buen niño y espera a que regrese.

Toriel colgó y Godou observo su alrededor. Una puerta a su izquierda y un tipo de estrella dorada sobre una pila de hojas delante de él, a su derecha un camino que iba más hacía abajo. Godou se acercó a la estrella para tocarla, entonces en su cabeza sonó.

 **[Hacer crujir las hojas alegremente te llena de determinación]**

Godou dejo pasar eso y fue a la puerta a su izquierda. No era mucho si se comparaba con otras habitaciones y solamente había una cosa, un tarro lleno de dulces de caramelo, Godou se acercó al plato y nuevamente la voz sonó.

 **[El plato dice "Llévate uno", ¿Te llevas uno?]**. Godou tomo un dulce del jarro con una sonrisa, pues después de todo seguía siendo un niño. **[Has cogido un caramelo, pulsa [C] para abrir el inventario]**. Godou puso una mirada de confusión tras esas palabras.

Que era un inventario y que era eso de una tecla, decidió ignorarlo y ver si podía tomar otro dulce por si acaso.

 **[El plato dice "Llévate uno", ¿Quieres llevarte un dulce?]**. Godou con una sonrisa dijo – Claro, la verdad tengo mucha hambre – Y tomo un nuevo dulce. **[Te llevas otro dulce, que desagradable…]**.

– No soy desagradable – Dijo indignado Godou a la misteriosa voz en su cabeza, entonces nuevamente miro al plato.

 **[El plato dice "Llévate uno", ¿Quieres llevarte un caramelo?]**. Godou agarro un nuevo caramelo y entonces el plato se cayó y los demás caramelos terminaron en el suelo. **[Te sientes como la escoria de la tierra, pues se ha caído el plato porque has agarrado los caramelos muy rápido].**

Godou suspiro a ver lo que había pasado, pero no pensaba quedarse y lamentar aquello. Regresando a la 1ra sala, un Froggit nuevamente salió pero junto con un Whimsun y el mensaje de **[Froggit y Whimsun se unen para atacarte]** sonó en su cabeza,

Godou no dudo en golpear a los monstruos y debido a la fuerza que tenía, logro derrotar a Whimsun de un golpe, pero Froggit le dio un golpe con un tipo de balas voladoras, causándole un daño a Godou, pero se levantó rápido y le dio un fuerte golpe a Froggit y lo derroto.

Godou entendía que cuando un monstruo era vencido se convertía en polvo al instante, sin más que lo molestara, continuó con su camino.

Bajo hasta llegar a la puerta de la siguiente habitación y al entrar en ella, unas misteriosas ranuras se encontraban en el suelo. Dudoso de que hacer, camino con la intención de poder llegar al otro lado, pero al tocar una de las partes con grietas del salón, cayó a un lugar debajo de donde estaba.

Unas cuantas hojas amortiguaron su caída y se encontraba con 2 puertas, uno que estaba a su derecho y la otra a la izquierda. Debido a que sospechaba lo que debía de hacer, fue hacía la puerta de la derecha y al subir, se encontraba en el camino correcto para avanzar en las ruinas.

Al llegar a la nueva habitación y poder observar el puzzle, una llamada del teléfono tomo su atención.

– ¿Hola? Al habla Toriel – La voz de Toriel sonó del otro lado del celular – Por ninguna razón en particular, ¿Prefieres caramelo o canela? – Pregunto algo nervioso la madre cabra a su pequeño niño humano.

– Canela – Respondió con un tono indiferente ante la pregunta de Toriel.

– Ya veo, muchas gracias – Dijo Toriel para colgar el teléfono.

Godou observo la sala donde se encontraba y encontró que se dividía en 2 áreas, la 1ra parte tenía un puzzle sencillo de mover una roca y desactivar unos pinchos, pero la siguiente zona parecía compartir el puzzle, salvo porque habían 3 rocas en vez de una.

Godou dio un paso y entonces su teléfono volvió a sonar, suspirando con resignación, contesto la llamada.

– Hola, al habla Toriel – Godou pensaba si Toriel realmente esperaba que otra persona lo llamara y se presentara con él cada vez – A ti no te desagrada el caramelo, ¿verdad? – Godou alzo una ceja ante las preguntas de Toriel sobre sus gustos en comida – Conozco tu preferencia pero… ¿Pondrías cara de asco si vieras Caramelo frente a ti? – Y una nueva pregunta surgió.

Godou no era realmente un chico con un disgusto a alguna comida en realidad – No – Respondió con sinceridad a la pregunta.

– Entendido – Dijo felizmente mamá Toriel – Por cierto – Dijo antes de colgar una vez más – Gracias por tu paciencia – Y con esa última frase corto la llamada.

Godou guardo el teléfono y avanzó con la intención de poder continuar con su escape de aquel lugar. Llego a donde se encontraba la roca y la movió a la baldosa, entonces las púas del piso se hundieron en el suelo y Godou pudo cruzar sin problemas.

Pero entonces aparecieron 2 monstruos, los cuales eran Whimsun y Froggit, nuevamente los había derrotado con un solo golpe a ambos y esta vez había esquivado las balas mágicas de Froggit.

 **[Te faltan 15 en la habitación]**

Nuevamente la misteriosa voz le hablo mentalmente, pero esta vez dijo algo que lo dejo realmente confundido. Ignorando aquello que no era de su incumbencia, continuo caminando a las 3 rocas y empujo las 2 rocas sin problemas, pero cuando iba a mover la 3ra.

– Quieto ahí colega – Dijo la roca para sorpresa de Godou, aunque con todo lo que ha visto, la sorpresa no fue tan grande – ¿Quién te dijo que podías empujarme?

– Lo siento – Se disculpó Godou con la roca – Solo quería que se moviera hacía adelante.

– ¿Hmm?, Así que me pides que me mueva – Dijo con algo de sorpresa la roca – Esta bien, pero esto lo hago solo por ti calabacita – Dijo con ternura la roca para moverse hacia adelante, pero no lo suficiente.

– Disculpe… _¿señora?_ Roca, cree que pueda moverse un poco más – Volvió a pedir con suma amabilidad a la roca que se moviera.

– ¿Quieres que me mueva un poco más?, está bien – Le respondió con suma amabilidad la roca al niño humano – Así te parece bien – Y la roca se movió… al lado incorrecto.

– En realidad se desvió del camino – Dijo con algo de pena el niño a la roca.

– Es así – Dijo la roca y con una calmada voz dijo – Creo que ya lo he pillado – Entonces la roca regreso a su curso, entonces fue al interruptor y los pinchos de la puerta se quitaron.

Godou con una sonrisa en cara continúo con su andada, pero al acercarse a las púas, estas volvieron a salir segundos antes de que Godou estuviera por cruzar.

Godou miró a la roca y esta se salió del interruptor, entonces con miedo regreso con ella.

– Disculpe señora roca, yo quería que se quedara en aquel lugar – Dijo Godou a la roca intentando explicar con mejor entendimiento su deseo original.

– ¿Qué quieres que me quede ahí?, vaya trabajito me estás dando – Y entonces la roca regreso al interruptor, entonces Godou (con cierto miedo) fue a la siguiente sala.

El pasillo al parecer se dividía en un puzzle con grietas en el suelo, Godou dio un paso en una de ellas y cayó al piso inferior. Levantándose, observo un letrero en la pared más adelante y un camino sin hojas, entonces camino hasta el letrero.

 **[No pises las hojas]**

Godou pensó en eso y en el puzzle. Observo el camino de abajo y al alzar la vista lo comprendió, debía de hacer el camino sin hojas de la parte inferior en la parte superior con grietas, Godou tenía que admitir que algunos puzzles eran realmente interesantes e ingeniosos.

Regreso al inició del camino sin hojas y contó los pasos para llegar al otro lado del piso de arriba, cuando por fin los memorizo, subió al piso de arriba para poder continuar con su "aventura".

Repitiendo el camino de abajo llego a un nuevo letrero y este decía. **[Acaso no leíste el letrero de abajo]**. Godou soltó una ligera risa ante tal hilarante broma, entonces continuó su camino, pero antes de llegar de nuevo al camino, su alma se hizo presente y 2 seres como anémonas aparecieron delante de él.

 **[Moldsmal te ataca]**

Godou ya no temía a los monstruos, pues sabía que era más fuerte que ellos y por ende, no iba a perder contra ellos.

Nuevamente con un golpe a uno lo daño, pero para su sorpresa y miedo, no lo mato. Ambos Moldsmal lanzaron sus balas mágicas contra el niño humano.

Godou logro esquivar las balas lanzadas por los monstruos, aunque si recibió daño de alguno de ellos. Se recuperó rápido y volvió a golpear al 1er Moldsmal y este término en convertirse en polvo, entonces el segundo disparo energía incluso más rápido que antes, Godou aun así, logro esquivar casi todo el daño.

Su cuerpo podía sentir el dolor muy profundo dentro de él, entonces la voz resonó en su cabeza. **[Mantente determinado]**. No sabía que significaba esas palabras, pero creyó en ellas y ataco al 2do Moldsmal y este término convertido en polvo al instante.

Godou estaba cansado y algo adolorido por aquella última batalla, al llegar a la siguiente sala encontró un poco de queso sobre una mesa y a su derecha estaba una de las estrellas que constantemente podía observar.

Se acercó a la mesa y la voz misteriosa dijo.

 **[Este queso lleva bastante tiempo aquí, se ha quedado pegado a la mesa]**

Godou camino hasta la estrella brillante y la voz volvió a sonar.

 **[Saber que el ratón algún día podrá salir de su hoyo y conseguir el queso… Te llena de determinación]**

Godou noto que al tocar la estrella, su cuerpo dejo de sentir dolor y se había recuperado, entonces se escuchó. **[Tus PS fueron restaurados]**.

Godou se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más tardaría en regresar a casa. **[Solo faltan 13]**

* * *

 ** _Y con esto acabo el 1er capítulo y como fue prometido, a qui tienen el 2do capitulo y como ya todos habrán adivinado, esta será la ruta genocida._**

 ** _Puede que algunos se pregunten porque hacer 1ro la ruta genocida y no la pacifista, es sencillo en realidad._**

 ** _Yo pienso que cualquier niño que cayera al SUBSUELO y viviese lo que sucede con Flowey y escuchara desde la advertencia y las recomendaciones del mismo, esta persona entraría rápidamente en un estado de miedo que lo llevara a cometer cosas como lo es el genocidio con tal de sobrevivir, por eso es que la serie tomara lo que es la ruta genocida y no la pacifista._**

 ** _Me disculpo con los fanáticos en caso de haber cometido algún error en las habitaciones del juego, simplemente olvide como iban originalmente las habitaciones o las cambie intencionalmente con la idea de que sería mejor de esa manera._**

 ** _Si alguien tiene alguna cosa que decir acerca del fic, soy todo ojos y tratare de corregir aquello, sé que encontraran fallas en mi ortografía, espero lo perdonen pero no soy muy bueno en esa área-_**

 ** _Sin más por el momento, espero que les haya gustado el fic._**

 ** _Sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	3. Chapter 3

Review:

 **Enigma95:** I see, but I hope you like this new series.

 **Soulalbarn18000:** Por eso es que lo cree, si nadie lo pensaba antes yo lo haría y me alegra saber que esta y mis demás historias te hayan gustado. Además es solo que creí que sería muy repetitivo y nada original seguir la ruta pacifista normal y decidió optar por una ruta genocida algo más... _interesante_.

* * *

 **[Matar o Morir]**

Habían pasado cerca de 15 minutos desde que Toriel había abandonado a Godou en las ruinas y este se encargó de los 15 monstruos que la voz le indicaba quedaban, por ende ya no temía que algo saliera y lo lastimara y ahora continuaba con gran cantidad de oro por cada pelea.

En la sala del queso decidió continuar y salir a la siguiente sala, lugar donde inicialmente observo una manta blanca que al instante que entro desapareció, cosa indicaba era un fantasma o algo muy parecido. Con todo lo que había visto en el _Subsuelo_ , ya nada le impresionaba.

Al caminar por unas hojas anaranjadas en el suelo, todo se volvió oscuridad y su alma sobresalía de su pecho, lo que indicaba que había una pelea. Godou abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante aquello, se suponía que ya había acabado con todos los monstruos. Espero a que un monstruo apareciera para que lo dañara pero…

 _[Pero nadie vino…]_

Godou se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras y sonrió de suma alegría. Continuo su caminata y observo que el camino se dividía en 2, uno iba recto hacía otra recamara más adelante y la otra iba hacia arriba a otra recamara. Continuando con el camino hacia adelante entro en una pequeña sala, únicamente había un letrero y unas redes de arañas.

Godou camino hacia donde estaba el letrero y lo leyó. **[Venta de pastelería de arañas, todas las ganancias van para verdaderas arañas]**. Godou supuso que debía de pedir el pan en las redes y las arañas se lo entregarían, con todo lo que pasaba aquí abajo nada lo sorprendería.

Salió de la sala sin comprar nada a las arañas. Regreso al camino de la anterior sala y subió para la otra habitación, solo era un pasillo largo y nada más. Camino un poco y nuevamente se escuchó la voz que decía. _[Pero nadie vino…]_. Continuo caminando y antes de llegar al final de la nueva sala…

 _[RING][RING]_

Godou tomo el teléfono y contesto a la llamada – Hola – No era una sorpresa escuchar la voz de Toriel del otro lado – Simplemente me he dado cuenta de que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que he limpiado – Godou alzo una ceja ante esas palabras – No esperaba tener compañía tan pronto y es posible que encuentras cosas por ahí tiradas, puedes cogerlas si deseas – La amable voz de Toriel sonaba con dulzura maternal desde el otro lado del teléfono – Pero no vayas a llevar más de lo que puedes llevar, puede que encuentres algo que quieras llevar más adelante y no tengas espacio para llevártelo – Toriel colgó el teléfono tras decir aquel consejo maternal.

Godou pensó en eso y no había pensado cuanto era su capacidad de equipaje y realmente no le importaba mucho, que tanto puede haber en aquellas ruinas para empezar.

La siguiente habitación era un cuarto sencillo donde había 6 grietas en el suelo, 3 en cada lado de la habitación y más adelante había un camino rodeado de púas de metal. Godou miro un letrero a su derecha y se acercó para leerlo. **[Solo hay un interruptor].**

Godou observo la habitación y pensó donde podría estar el interruptor. Por la forma en que eran los Puzzles anteriores podía adivinar en que parte de la zona podía estar el interruptor, pero solo podía jugárselo a la suerte. Camino hasta llegar a la mitad del cuarto y camino hacia arriba al piso agrietado del centro de arriba.

Cayó de manera estrepitosa a la planta baja y como la anterior vez fue salvado por hojas de un árbol que no había en ninguna parte de aquella mazmorra. Miro la pared y ahí estaba la palanca amarilla, la bajo y se escuchó desde abajo como las púas eran escondidas en el metal, por ende subió las escaleras alado de la palanca.

Sin nada que lo detuviera podía continuar con su salida de aquel lugar. Saliendo de la sala encontró otro pero con unos pilares de mármol en algunos puntos estratégicos y un nuevo cartel pegado en la pared.

 **[La puerta de adelante no es una salida, simplemente hace una rotación en la perspectiva]**

Godou no entendía esas palabras y solo continuo con su caminata hacía la siguiente sala, mientras rezaba porque fuera la última… y ahora que lo pensaba con sumo cuidado, no eran las ruinas demasiado amplias para la montaña.

La nueva sala era casi idéntica que la anterior salvo porque un interruptor color azul estaba detrás de un pilar y la verdad, no había que ser un genio para saber que era el interruptor que debía de presionar. **¨ [Clank] [Clank]".** Como esperaba, el sonido de los pinchos escondiéndose resonó casi al instante.

Al pasar por un letrero más adelante pudo leer de reojo la palabra **Azul** y supo que estaba en lo correcto. La nueva sala no era diferente a la anterior y un cartel estaba a su derecha, se acercó al letrero y lo leyó.

 **[Si tú puedes leer esto, presione el interruptor _Rojo_ ]**

Asintiendo a las palabras de la misteriosa voz en su cabeza, busco el interruptor rojo y el mismo se encontraba justo antes de la puerta llena de pinchos. Camino con calma hasta el interruptor y nuevamente salió la animación de batalla con el mensaje de _[Pero nadie llego]_.

Godou presiono el interruptor y los pinchos se bajaron al instante, dejando libre la entrada a la siguiente zona. Con un nuevo suspiro continuo con la caminata a quien sabe dónde nuevamente había pilares de mármol, lo único "nuevo" era que solo había un interruptor rojo y los otros debían de estar detrás de uno de los 2 pilares más delante de él.

Camino y observo que detrás del 1er pilar estaba el interruptor verde/amarillo y por orden de descarto, era obvio que seguía pulsar aquel interruptor y como sospechaba, las púas que impedían el camino se bajaron y ahora era posible continuar con la siguiente sala y Godou realmente esperaba que fuera la última.

El pasillo nuevamente se dividía en 2 partes, una hacía arriba y otro más adelante y debido a su ya establecida forma de hacer las cosas, Godou fue hacía el camino enfrente de él y ver qué es lo que había en aquel lugar.

Pasando unas hojas naranjas y siguiendo la habitación, una puerta para arriba se hacía visible a los ojos del niño humano. Entrando a ese lugar, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y… desesperación.

Lo que podía observar era una ciudad entera… un reino inmenso pase al tamaño de la montaña. Era obvio para el niño humano que el solo salir de las **Ruinas** no iba a llevarlo a casa, sino que lo llevaría a diversos lugares que le harían pasar largos ratos en aquel lugar. Paso su vista hacía un objeto que estaba al otro lado de aquel pequeño callejón.

Se acercó y observo que era una daga y por cómo se veía, era obvio que simplemente era un juguete o parte de una obra, la pregunta que Godou se hacía era…

– ¿Cómo llego esto aquí? – Godou entonces toco el objeto y la voz sonó.

 **[Consigues el Cuchillo de Juguete]**

Godou se sorprendió cuando el objeto desapareció de la tierra y checo su bolsillo, entonces la voz volvió a hablar. **[Te has equipado con el Cuchillo de Juguete]**. Godou decidió ocultar el cuchillo para que nadie lo viera, pase a que ya no había nadie o nadie se acercaba ya a él.

Regreso por el camino y fue hacía la puerta en la parte delantera del cuarto. La nueva sala no era muy diferente a las otras salvo por un árbol en el centro del cuarto y las hojas que caían por la llegada de la primavera, entonces una voz conocida logro escuchar el joven.

– Oh Querido, eso me ha llevado más tiempo del que quería – La voz de Toriel se escuchaba a cercana y detrás del árbol podía ver como Toriel caminaba hasta él. Toriel saco su teléfono y marco un número.

 _[RING][RING]_

El tono de llamada sonó más cerca de lo que ella esperaba y al ver el origen del tono, se encontró con Godou en la entrada del cuarto – Como has llegado hasta aquí mi niño… ¿No estarás herido? – Pregunto Toriel sumamente preocupada y Godou negó con la cabeza – Es cierto, no tienes ningún rasguño y eso es impresionante… pero aun así…

Toriel no sabía cómo explicar sus palabras, era bueno que su inocente niño no se hubiera lastimado mientras llegaba a esta sala en específico, pero su niño estaba intacto y a su lado, deicidio ignorar aquello por este momento y sonreír con suma alegría al ver a su niño.

– Lo siento – Aquella disculpa tomo de sorpresa al niño humano – No tuve que dejarte solo tanto tiempo, fui muy irresponsable solo para poder sorprenderte – Dijo Toriel con una sonrisa cariñosa de una madre, pero Godou alzo una ceja ante las palabras de Toriel y la misma se sonrojo dulcemente al saber lo que dijo.

– ¿Que sorpresa? – Pregunto el niño muy desconfiado a Toriel.

– Creo que ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo tanto tiempo – Dijo Toriel sin quitar la dulce sonrisa de su rostro – Ven conmigo pequeño – Dijo Toriel mientras caminaba de regreso donde había salido.

Godou decidió seguirla para no tener que pasar más en el largo camino que tenía que recorrer para ser libre. Un misterioso mundo donde los monstruos existen, realmente sonaba como una historia de un héroe justiciero, pero no era la vida que Godou deseaba.

Una vida pacífica era su sueño más egoísta, quien diría que el destino no quería que eso pasara.

Caminando observo una sencilla casa de ladrillos donde Toriel entro, a su vez encontró otra de esas estrellas doradas en las hojas, se acercó a la estrella y la toco como ya era común y en vez de un mensaje que relacionara las cosas a su alrededor, solamente dijo una cosa.

 **[Determinación]**

Godou sentía un aura realmente perturbadora con esas sencillas palabras, pero decidió ignorar eso y entrar a la casa. No era nada de otro mundo en realidad, el piso de madera de color amarillo canario y unas habitaciones a la derecha y la sala a la izquierda y frente a él unas profundas escaleras.

– Puedes oler eso – La pregunta de Toriel tomo desprevenido a Godou por un momento, entonces un olor que no había notado llego a su sentido del olfato – Sorpresa – Dijo con aquel tono maternal característico de ella – Te he orneado una tarta de caramelo y canela – Godou se quedó sorprendido ante las palabras de Toriel y confundido también – Esperaba celebrar tu llegadas a las ruinas y esperaba que la pasases bien viviendo aquí – Godou abrió los ojos ante el comentario soltado de Toriel.

– "Como que vivir aquí" – Fue el pensamiento de Godou que lo dejaba con un mal presentimiento.

– Por eso he preparado una tarta de caracol para esta noche – Godou frunció el ceño ante la mención del alimento de Toriel – Ven – Toriel se acercó al chico y con aquella sonrisa maternal le pidió le siguiera – Tengo otra sorpresa que quiero mostrarte.

Los 2 fueron al pasillo lleno de habitaciones y se detuvieron en la 1ra – Aquí esta – Godou solo podía ver una puerta a una de las habitaciones de la casa – Es una habitación para ti, espero que te guste – Tras aquella frase, paso su cálida mano sobre el cabello del niño humano y lo acaricio con suma dulzura –… ¿Algo huele a quemado?, siéntete como en casa – Toriel salió corriendo rápidamente ante el olor.

Godou entro al cuarto por curiosidad y observo que no era nada del otro mundo, una cama sencilla y un armario más adelante, una mesa de noche al otro lado de la habitación y muchas cosas más que a Godou realmente no le interesaba ver.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en el _Subsuelo_ , pero ya tenía mucho sueño desde hace ya un largo rato. Cubriéndose con las blancas sabanas que proporcionaba la cama, el niño emprendió un viaje al reino de Morfeo mientras pensaba que estaba en un mal sueño nada más y ya se encontraba con su abuelo.

* * *

La hora de un nuevo día había llegado y el cuerpo del chico lo sabía muy bien. Los oscuros ojos del niño se abrieron con pesadez antes de que pudiera despertar por completo, observo su alrededor para ver donde se encontraba y para su desgracia, se encontraba en la habitación que Toriel le había otorgado.

Se levantó y observo en el centro de la habitación había un pedazo de tarta. Godou se acercó y el olfateo aquel dulce alimento, olía bastante bien en realidad. **[Haz conseguido el pedazo de Tarta de Caramelo y Canela]**. La misteriosa voz una vez más sonó en su cabeza.

Godou salió de su cuarto con la esperanza de que Toriel por fin le mostrara la salida del subsuelo y regresara a la superficie con su abuelo. Paso las escaleras a la sala y se encontró con Toriel sentada en un cómodo marrón mientras leía un libro sobre… ¿caracoles?, Godou decidió no pensar mucho en ello e ir directo a donde deseaba llegar.

El olor gobernó sobre el estómago de Godou y antes de acercarse a Toriel, fue directo a la cocina para ver si podía encontrar algo que pudiera comer. En la cocina solo había una gran tarta que habría el gran apetito de la familia Kusanagi, pero prefiero ver si había algo más en el refrigerador.

Una barra de chocolate y unas cuantas cosas más había, Godou tomo una manzana y una pera y se las comió al instante. Arrastrando una silla alcanzo a comer un pedazo de la gigantesca tarta ya que la voz le había impedido comer lo que tenía en **inventario** hasta que sea el momento adecuado.

Cuando llenó su estómago de comida salió de la cocina y fue rumbo a la sala donde se encontraba Toriel y en esta ocasión si encontraría la forma de irse de aquel lugar, había gente que lo extrañaría y esperaría su regreso después de todo. Godou se acercó a Toriel y ella al verlo, con aquella dulce sonrisa maternal hablo.

– Veo que te has despertado – Toriel dejo a un lado su libro un segundo para ver al niño humano – Ni te imaginas lo feliz que me encuentro por tener a alguien aquí conmigo – La voz de Toriel ahora sonaba con más tristeza y se sentía… solitaria de cierta manera – Hay tantos libros viejos que quiero compartir contigo, enseñarte mi lugar favorito para cazar bichos e incluso he preparado un currículum para tu educación – Godou no sabía que pensar ante las palabras de Toriel, casi sonaban como planes previstos… como si los hubiera planeado para alguien más y él fuera el remplazo, eso era lo que sentía muy dentro de él.

Godou tenía un tipo de extraña habilidad cuando se hablaba de saber ciertas cosas sin que alguien lo dijera, algo parecido a un sexto sentido único de él. **[Matar o Morir]**. El recuerdo de esas palabras fue con rapidez a su cabeza y sabía cómo terminaría todo con Toriel.

– Puede que te tome de sorpresa pero… siempre quise ser maestra – La voz de Toriel al niño caído de sus pensamientos y miro a la amable madre monstruo – Tal vez no sea tan sorprendente, pase a todo eso, me alegra tenerte aquí viviendo conmigo – Godou obtuvo una mirada de lastima y monótona – Acaso querías preguntarme algo – Fue la pregunta de Toriel al niño humano.

 **[Le dices a Toriel que quieres ir a casa]**

– ¿Qué?... esta, esta es _TÚ_ casa ahora – Dijo Toriel algo nerviosa por la pregunta del niño – Hum… te gustaría escuchar algo sobre este libro que estoy leyendo, se titula " _72 USOS PARA LOS CARACOLES_ " – Godou no iba a cambiar de opción y fue a la respuesta más obvia.

 **[Le preguntas a Toriel como salir de las ruinas]**

– Que te parece escuchar un hecho muy interesante sobre los caracoles – Obviamente Toriel intentaba escapar de las preguntas que le daba Godou y el niño no pensaba aceptar eso más – Sabías que los caracoles… hacen lazos terribles, es muy interesante ¿verdad?

 **[Le vuelves a preguntar a Toriel como salir de las ruinas]**

–… Tengo algo que hacer, quédate aquí – Toriel se levantó a toda prisa y fue a la entrada de la casa. El niño humano fue tras ella y al ver que no estaba en la 1ra sala donde entraron debía decidir, si bajar al sótano de la casa o salir fuera de la casa.

\- Obviamente no salió a las ruinas – Godo observo el 2do camino y él único que pudo haber tomado Toriel y esas eran las escaleras al sótano – De cierta manera parece el cliché de las películas de miedo de los 90 – Godou tuvo que tomar una decisión algo difícil, pues abajo le esperaba la batalla contra Toriel.

Godou agarro el cuchillo de juguete para la lucha contra Toriel, bajando las escaleras mientras suspiraba ante lo problemático de la situación, pero realmente no quería morir ahora y menos en un lugar como ese.

El sótano era un extenso camino color morado y Godou camino para ver hasta donde llegaba, no paso mucho para ver a Toriel delante de él – ¿Quieres saber cómo llegar a casa verdad? – Fue la pregunta que hizo Toriel sin mirar a Godou – Más adelante se encuentra el final de las _Ruinas_ , la única salida al resto del _Subsuelo_ y yo pienso destruirla, de esa manera nadie podrá salir nunca de las ruinas – Ante el comentario de Toriel, los ojos del niño se abrieron con sorpresa y miedo – Ahora sé un buen niño y vuelve arriba – Toriel salió corriendo una vez más.

Godou corrió detrás de Toriel tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían y Toriel se detuvo una vez más – Cada humano que cae en este lugar se encontrar con el mismo destino, lo he visto una y otra vez – El niño humano se sorprendió al saber que no fue el 1er niño o humano que había caído en este lugar – Ellos llegan… se van… mueren.

Godou estaba quieto en su lugar mientras pensaba en lo que Toriel le había indicado. Más humanos habían caído en este lugar y todos ellos habían pasado a Toriel sin matarla… pero morían al dejar las ruinas.

– Niño ingenuo… si sales de las ruinas… él… **Asgore** … te matara – Godou al escuchar esas palabras empezó a temblar un poco por el miedo, pero tenía que mantener la Determinación… algo dentro de él se lo decía – Yo solo quiero protegerte de ese destino, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?... por favor regresa a tu cuarto – Pidió amablemente Toriel antes de avanzar.

Godou realmente estaba confundido y no sabía cómo reaccionar correctamente con lo que Toriel acababa de decir sobre la salida de las _Ruinas_ y el destino que han tomado los humanos caídos antes de él.

Godou continuo con su avance y no tardo nada para encontrar a Toriel, encontrándose en una esquina donde el camino avanzaba hacia adelante.

– No intentes detenerme, es tu advertencia final – Dijo Toriel sin mirar al niño humana y nuevamente avanzar en el pasillo de las ruinas.

Godou no sabía que pasaría al salir de las ruinas y tampoco le interesaba descubrirlo, pero debía de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer todo lo que podía pasar fuera de las ruinas, agarro con fuerza el cuchillo de juguete que llevaba en su bolsa.

Un cuarto fue la siguiente habitación donde el niño caído y Toriel se encontraban. Toriel se encontraba frente a una inmensa puerta, la salida de las ruinas posiblemente. Godou sabía que tenía que hacer lo que hizo con los 21 monstruos en todas las ruinas.

 **[El Deseo de Batalla Te Determina]**

La voz misteriosa dio a entender que una batalla se acercaba y sabía muy bien que no iba a ser sencillo, se acercó a Toriel y la voz del monstruo hablo con suma preocupación y algo de dolor.

– Tanto quieres irte de este lugar – Pregunto Toriel y Godou no supo cómo responder – Hmm, eres justo como los demás – De la nada, el cuarto empezó a sentirse más caluroso que antes – Solo hay una solución para esto.

– ¿Cuál? – Pregunto Godou algo temeroso.

– Deberás probarlo… Deberás mostrarme que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir – Dijo Toriel y entonces el cuarto poco a poco se oscurecía, demostrando así la intención de batalla de la mujer cabra.

 **[Toriel Bloquea el Camino]**

Su roja alma podía iluminar el área oscura que definía la batalla y las 4 opciones aparecieron delante de él. Godou realmente no deseaba matar a ninguna persona o ser responsable de la muerte de los monstruos, pero sabía la regla del mundo.

 **[Has elegido Actuar]-[Descripción: Atk 80 Def. 80. Guardiana de la ruina y quien te ha guiado a través de las Ruinas]**

Una vez la voz termino de hablar, Toriel creo mágicamente fuego de un color blanco y lo lanzo en contra de Godou y este salto esquivando el fuego. Una inmensa mano blanca lanzo fuegos blancos.

Godou fue corriendo al lado contrario de dónde venían y las llamas se separaron y Godou logro esquivar los ataques de Toriel.

 **[Elije tu siguiente acción]-[Has elegido Luchar]**

Godou entonces saco el cuchillo de su bolsillo y le dio un fuerte golpe a Toriel y de color rojo aparecieron los números **[204587].** Toriel abrió los ojos con sumo miedo y dolor ante el corte provocado por el cuchillo de juguete.

– T-Tú… me odiabas tanto – Dijo Toriel con una voz tristeza y decepción que sorprendieron a Godou, entonces abrió los ojos y con una mirada seria dijo – Ya veo a quien estaba protegiendo al mantenerte aquí – Godou estaba confundido con las palabras de Toriel que decía a cada minuto – No era a ti… sino a ellos – Su cuerpo no aguanto más y cayó al suelo adolorida, con su mano derecha en el suelo y la izquierda en el pecho – Ha…Ha…

El cuerpo de Toriel se descomponía lentamente mientras lentamente se volvía polvo. Godou se acercó a Toriel incapaz de creer que había matado a la mujer cabra, hasta que el cuerpo desapareció y quedo un corazón invertido en el aire.

– Que es eso – Godou tomo con cuidado aquel corazón invertido y un gran dolor lo invadió de la nada, su cuerpo se sentía caliente, tanto como el mismo sol y sentía una horrible presión en su cuerpo.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas y tomo con su mano izquierda su corazón y soltó un sonó grito de dolor y agonía pura, sus manos sin que el humano lo supiera, había provocado una llama blanca que empezaba a derretir todo el piso donde sus manso tocaban. Un último grito provoco que el piso se derritiera más de lo que ya estuvo y cuando el dolor termino, la voz misteriosa hablo.

 **[Impensablemente haz conseguido el alma de Toriel… el alma de un Monstruo]**

Godou se desmayó segundos después de que esas palabras finalizaran.

* * *

 ** _Con esto llegamos al final del nuevo capítulo de Campiontale._**

 ** _Como pudieron ver al final del capítulo, Godou ha tomado el alma de un monstruo y esa fue Toriel, si se están preguntando por que hice tal cosa, es sencillo en realidad, hasta ahora nadie (o que yo haya visto). Ninguna historia contaba la aventura de una persona que tomara las almas de monstruo intencionalmente o accidentalmente._**

 ** _Yo quise crear una historia siquiera algo original y por eso decidí hacer que Godou tomara el alma de Toriel y ver cómo va avanzando la historia con un humano con el poder de un monstruo jefe._**

 ** _Además, me parecía interesante plantear esta idea y detallarla con un personaje con sumo miedo en sus pensamientos y siguiendo cualquier forma de ganar y sobrevivir como lo es Godou._**

 ** _Sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego…_**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	4. Chapter 4

Review:

 **Guest:** Gracias eso me alegra que te guste.

 **Demon888:** Es bueno saber eso y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

 **NickTheNew:** Es bueno saber que piensas eso, yo aún tengo muchas cosas para poder hacer bien e interesante el fic o un poco más de la historia general, claro que es difícil pero quiero lograr hacer el fic mucho más interesante de lo que pueda.

 **Soulalbarn18000:** Estoy muy contento de que te guste la historia y me alegra saber que trataras de dar un comentario seguido en la serie, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado con la forma en que va, además de las sorpresas que aparecerán en la serie más adelante espero que te guste.

* * *

 **[Puzzles y Esqueletos]**

Al paso de unas cuantas horas, el pequeño niño abrió los ojos y noto que se encontraba tirado enfrente de la salida de las ruinas. Sus recuerdos de la batalla contra Toriel eran confusos y algo borrosos, pero las palabras que había dicho la misteriosa voz en aquel último instante aún resonaban en su cabeza.

– Alma de un monstruo…– Godou observo sus manos con algo de miedo y culpa, pero no hizo nada malo, este mundo es matar o morir y no podía olvidar eso – Vamos Godou, no te falta nada para salir de este lugar e ir con mi familia… Ella habrá tenido una – Se preguntó Godou antes de negar con su cabeza – Eso no importa ahora.

Godou camino hacía la inmensa puerta color morada que había delante de él y con fuerza abrió ambas pesadas paredes de amatista. Godou no se sorprendió cuando al ver el camino que daba la inmensa puerta, se encontrara con un extenso camino color morado u otros colores.

Empezó a caminar sin ninguna pizca de miedo sabiendo que los monstruos no lo atacarían. Una nueva salida se encontró más adelante y al entrar en ella, una zona de verde pastizal era iluminado por una misteriosa luz y en el centro se encontraba con la última ¿cosa? con quien quería encontrarse en verdad.

– Hahaha… tú no eres un humano ¿verdad? – Dijo o cuestiono Flowey con una sarcástica sonrisa en cara – Pareciera que estas vacío por dentro, justo como yo… de hecho – Decía la flor como si dudara o pensara en algo – ¿Eres tú Chara? – Godou parpadeo un par de veces ante tal extraño comentario.

– Recuerdo haberte dicho que mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou – Dijo el niño humano a la molesta planta dorada que le había enseñado la regla del mundo, Matar o Morir.

– Eso no me engañara ahora Chara, somos inseparables incluso tras tantos años separados – Godou realmente estaba confundido ahora – Escucha, tengo un plan para volvernos poderosos. Más poderoso que tú y esa alma robada.

– No me han robado nada y no soy Chara – Dijo Godou con una ira más notable cada vez más.

– Nosotros destruiremos todo en este miserable mundo. Acabaremos con todo y con todos aquellos en estas inútiles memorias… Los volveremos polvos a todos – Dijo Flowey con una sádica sonrisa en su abominable rostro, pero entonces noto algo extraño – ¿Desde cuándo tú… tienes los ojos pintados? – Pregunto curioso antes de ver algo que lo sorprendió más allá de cualquier otra cosa – Como haz hecho eso, Chara.

Godou realmente se estaba enfadando con las palabras que Flowey se lo estaba por hacer saber, pero las últimas palabras de la flor lo dejaron confundido y observo sus manos, al hacer eso, sus ojos se abrieron con suma sorpresa e incredibilidad.

En sus manos había una esfera de fuego color blanco como el mismo cielo o incluso más, no sentía un calor alguno. Godou se calmó un poco y tras respirar un poco, el fuego había desaparecido como había aparecido, entonces Godou recordó las palabras de la misteriosa voz que solamente él podía escuchar.

– Tomaste el alma de… _ella_ – Godou alzo su mirada al escuchar llamar Flowey a Toriel _ella_ y saber porque había creado fuego blanco – Nunca se había escuchado ni visto de un humano tomando el alma de un monstruo… eres increíble Chara, buscando poder tomaste el alma de un monstruo jefe. Realmente tienes los planes más desquiciados de todo el universo – Dijo la flor para soltar una risa maligna – Te apoyare como antes Chara y juntos haremos _ese_ **sueño** realidad – La flor desapareció terminado esa oración.

Godou decidió ignorar por ahora a la flor parlante y continuar con su (obligatoria) aventura en el subsuelo. Una nueva puerta apareció y al entrar por ella, pudo sentir el frío recorrer su cuerpo.

 _BIENVENIDOS A…_ **CAMPIONTALE (UNDERTALE)**

La puerta en su espalda se cerró y observo su alrededor. Nieve y nieve y más nieve, todo lo que podía observar Godou era un gran montículo de nieve en todas partes, en los árboles y arbustos como en el camino y demás.

Godou pensó que lo mejor sería iniciar su andada para encontrar la salida a la superficie y poder regresar a casa y con su abuelo, pero un brillo en el arbusto a la derecha llamo su atención y se acercó a ver que lo provoco.

 **[¿…? Por algún motivo hay una cámara oculta en el arbusto]**

Godou decidió no pensar en quien o porque alguien pondría una cámara en ese lugar y continuó con su camino.

Largos caminos de los cuales ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar, con una simple caminata a paso calmado Godou observaba el frío bosque donde se encontraba en esos momentos, hasta que observo algo debajo de sus pies.

 **[Es una rama de aspecto duro. Es demasiado pesada para recogerla]**

Godou ignoro la rama y continuo con su viaje hacía donde sea que lo llevara el camino.

 _[CRACK]_

El sonido de algo rompiéndose en su espalda llamó su atención y decidió regresar a ver que fue ese ruido y se encontró con la rama partida por el centro.

 **[Fue partida como si nada…]**

Ahora Godou se encontraba algo más nervioso que antes, dio media vuelta y fue a una mayor velocidad que la de antes, realmente no deseaba encontrarse con ningún monstruo en aquella zona congelada y menos que resultara mucho más peligroso que Toriel o incluso Flowey, así que con una velocidad mayor a la anterior llego a unos barrotes que formaban un tipo de barricada.

Godou se quedó quieto frente a la… ¿barricada? Y el motivo fue una siniestra y muy poderosa presencia que congelo su cuerpo, pero pase al miedo que podía sentir en todo su cuerpo, una sonrisa salvaje y violenta que estaba llena de emoción salvaje.

 **[Una Fuerte y Amenazante Presencia… Te Esta Llenando de Determinación y… ¿Emoción?]**

La extraña voz que el niño oía, por 1ra vez sonaba confundida sobre lo que pasaba en vez de tener una voz serena y algo tétrica. El sonido de unos pasos en la nieve en su espalda sonaba más y más cerca, hasta que se detuvieron en su espalda.

– Humano – Una voz sonó con un tono grave en su espalda – Acaso no sabes cómo saludar a un nuevo amigo – La voz dijo con gracia en sus palabras y movió su mano hacía donde se encontraba el humano caído – Voltea y dame la mano.

Godou se dio la vuelta y le dio la mano. **[CHSST]**. Su cuerpo sintió un espasmo debido a la sorpresa de sentir como una descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, retiro con rapidez la mano y observo a quien le había hablado por la espalda.

Era un… ¿esqueleto?, un esqueleto parlante con una chamarra azul de manga larga con un poco de piel en lo que era una capucha y un pantalón negro, además de llevar unas pantuflas y una estúpida sonrisa en su cara.

– Hehehe… el viejo truco de la mano eléctrica, siempre es divertida – Dijo el esqueleto al humano y este no mostró una mueca de diversión -…- El esqueleto observo que el humano no decía ni hacía nada – Esa es tu señal para reír – Dijo el esqueleto a su público -… O mostrar una emoción siquiera – No obstante Godou solo observaba con una mirada vacía al esqueleto – (Susurrando) Vaya señora, sí que sabe escogerlos.

– "Que le pasa a este esqueleto, realmente me enfada" – Pensaba Godou observando al esqueleto. **[Solo espera un poco y podrás eliminarlo antes de que te dañe].** La voz hablo en la cabeza de Godou – "Realmente eres una voz única ¿sabes?, pero al menos siento que puedo confiar en ti" – Dijo en un pensamiento Godou a la voz.

– Esta bien – Dijo nuevamente el esqueleto – Cada quien tiene su propio sentido del humor y mi nombre es Sans, Sans el esqueleto – Se presentó el llamado Sans al humano caído – Se supone que debo de estar de guardia por si un humano pasa, pero… ya sabes… realmente no me interesa capturar nada. Pero mi hermano Papyrus… es un fanático de la casa de humanos y creo que se dirige justo a este lugar.

Godou al escuchar eso se puso realmente nervioso. Se sintió algo amenazado cuando Sans dijo que era un guardia, pero se calmó al enterarse de que no tenía las ganas de batallar, pero saber que su hermano se acerca y el si podía intentar capturarlo lo lleno de una extraña sensación.

– Tengo una idea – Dijo Sans a Godou y este volteo a verlo – Pasa por este intento de barricada, mi hermano hizo muy grandes los tubos como para parar a nadie – Dijo Sans y junto con Godou fueron a una zona un poco mayor con una lámpara de forma conveniente y un puesto de madera con nieve en su techo – Rápido, detrás de la lámpara de forma conveniente – Dijo el esqueleto con una sonrisa en su cara.

 **[No debes de escucharlo, quédate de pie delante de él]**

La misteriosa voz le hablo una vez más telepáticamente con un mensaje algo dudoso en él, como podía ignorar esconderse en un lugar de una forma extrañamente conveniente… aunque si sonaba algo sospechoso, pero y si Papyrus lo atacaba.

 **[Puedo sentirlo, tu determinación te dará la llave de la victoria, pero no debes de confiar en nadie que no sea yo. Así que escúchame y no te muevas]**

Godou decidió escuchar la voz en su cabeza y no se movió de donde estaba, Sans observo como el humano parecía no querer moverse de donde estaba pase a su advertencia, tampoco pensaba hacer algo si el chico quería o no, podía ser simplemente igual de perezoso que él y no deseaba moverse.

–… Okey, también está bien si no quieres moverte – Dijo Sans sin una pizca de malicia en su voz, simplemente aburrimiento, cosa demostraba que le daba igual si el humano le escuchaba o no.

– SANS – Una voz un poco más aguda sonó y se encontró con un esqueleto mayor a Sans, de posiblemente de 1.85cm que usaba un chaleco blanco con las mangas cortas y el final amarillos, tenía una insignia naranja en el lado que debía de estar el corazón y una capa, como botas y guantes de color naranjas y usaba una trusa azul – Sans, has encontrado ya a un humano – Pregunto quién posiblemente era Papyrus.

Godou se preparaba mentalmente para la batalla que se acercaba, su corazón bombeaba una gran cantidad de sangre que lo preparaba para la batalla contra Papyrus o contra Sana… o en el peor de los casos, contra los 2.

– Se – Dijo Sans vagamente.

– En serio, Wowie – Dijo Papyrus y Godou cayó al puro estilo anime contra la fría nieve – Supongo que eso está bien entonces – Y el esqueleto de mayor tamaño se retiró al instante, Godou dejó caer una gota de sudor por su nuca ante tal acontecimiento.

 **– [** "Papyrus es/ **Papyrus es… _UN IDIOTA]_** – Fue el pensamiento unánime de Godou como de la misteriosa voz.

– Parece que función – Dijo Sans con una tranquila voz, Godou volteo a verlo y Sans lo noto –… Vas simplemente a quedarte viéndome o… – La conversación no pareciera que fuera ir a mejorar o continuar y Godou decidió continuar con su aventura.

– Bueno – La voz de Sans detuvo a Godou y este volteo ligeramente la cara para observar al esqueleto – Voy a ser sincero contigo, mi hermano siempre ha querido ver a un ser humano y ya sabes… me alegraría que siguieras pretendiendo ser uno – Dijo Sans antes de retirarse por donde habían llegado.

Godou llego a la siguiente área donde había una intersección, como siempre el camino continuaba hacía adelante y hacía arriba, a su derecha se encontraba una de esas estrellas que lo llenaban de determinación… o tenía una función que no había descubierto.

– "Porque ellos no me atacaron y a que se refería con pretender" – Pregunto Godou a la misteriosa voz en su cabeza. **[No siempre los monstruos te atacaran al instante, algunos buscan el mejor momentos para atacar y matar, debes de estar alerta y olvida eso. Él no sabe nada de lo que dice]**. Fue la respuesta que dio la misteriosa voz.

Godou toco la estrella como ya lo había hecho anteriormente.

 **[QUEDAN 16 MONSTRUOS POR MATAR]**

Godou abrió los ojos al saber que ahora tenía una cantidad de monstruos por liquidar… iniciando él la batalla, eso no debía ser posible, él era una persona pacífica y no pensaba ir a buscar monstruos para matarlos.

 **[Si no los matas, ellos te mataran a ti]**

– No – Dijo Godou con fuerza – Es cierto que me dañaron en un inicio, pero…. Pero no creo que esa sea una verdadera regla en este mundo, estoy seguro que debe de haber piedad en lo profundo de los monstruos – Declaro con fuerza Godou a su acompañante espiritual.

 **[Idiota, estas a punto de observar que eso te llevara a tu fin]**

Godou no dijo nada y fue a un letrero que decía.

 **[Esta es una caja, puedes introducir o retirar objetos en ella. La misma caja se verá más adelante para que no tengas problemas con volver atrás. Atte: Alguien que ama las cajas]**

Godou abrió la caja y observo que había un guante rosado, Godou guardo el pedazo de tarta como le indico la misteriosa voz en una plática anterior y tomo los guantes, entonces se los puso.

 **[Guante Duro-7 de Atk. Guante desgastado de cuero color rosa, para personas de 5 dedos]**

Godou con una sonrisa fue hacía la parte superior del camino para ver lo que encontraba, una caña de pescar en la cual había una foto de un monstruo dinosaurio amarillo con la nota que decía _[Llámame]_. **[Decides no llamar].**

Por un extraño motivo, la voz sonó un poco más amenazante que en otras ocasiones, cosa que dejo a Godou realmente extrañado por lo sucedido.

Con la intención de continuar volvió a la sala de la estrella y 4 monstruos aparecieron frente a él, un tipo de pato parlante con un copo de nieve en su cabeza y 3 seres de nieve con unos extraños gorros en forma de taladros, ellos eran **[Snowdrake]** e **[Icecap]** , Godou decidió probar si estaba en lo correcto pensando en si los monstruos tenían piedad en sus corazones.

 **[Snowdrake-Atk: 12 Def: 7. Este comediante adolescente batalla para tener audiencia] [Ice Cap Atk: 11 Def: 4. Este adolescente se pregunta porque no se llama Ice Hat]**

– Es un humano – Dijo Snowdrake observando al joven de cabellos obsidianas – He oído que son sumamente peligrosos – Le dijo a sus 3 amigos y estos asintieron.

– Si lo derrotamos y lo llevamos ante Undyne, ella nos dará una recompensa muy buena y seremos famosos – Dijo uno de los Icecap a sus demás compañeros y estos con una sonrisa vieron al humano.

Godou intento hablar con uno de ellos, pero al 1er instante de acercarse un poco fue atacado por una onda de navajas de nieve que corto y congelo su cuerpo. **[El frió del ataque de Snowdrake ha ralentizado tus movimientos… solo mátalos]**. Indico la voz, pero Godou se negaba.

– Esperen… no quiero pelear… seamos amigos…– Hablo Godou con una cansada voz, pero los monstruos no lo escucharon.

Los Icecap crearon unos misiles de hielo del suelo y las púas atravesaron las piernas del niño como sus brazos, la caída fue más dolorosa de lo que había imaginado. Los monstruos nuevamente fueron contra su rival, con navajas de nieve y púas de nieve como ligeros cuchillos en forma de ondulaciones con la nieve y el aire.

Su pecho fue cortado en diversas ocasiones y dejaban ver con suavidad sus intestinos mientras la sangre salía y se congelaba por el frío ambiente, su brazo derecho se había cortado violentamente y su brazo izquierdo roto de adentro a afuera, sus ojos miraban el falso cielo con sus ojos blancos y lágrimas que se congelaban al instante.

–… _PIEDAD…piedad –_ Rogó con debilidad y miedo el niño, los 3 monstruos estaban congelados al ver sus acciones, querían lastimar al chico y entregarlo a Undyne pero al parecer, se les había pasado la mano con él.

Snowdrake pensó que lo mejor era terminar con el sufrimiento provocado por ellos al humano y con algo de dolor en su alma… el alma del pobre niño había desaparecido, lo habían asesinado.

 _OSCURIDAD_

 **[No te rindas tan rápido Godou, eres nuestra única salvación, Mantente Determinado]**

Pase a que su alma debía de encontrarse camino al reino de la muerte, la misteriosa voz le indico que no se rindiera. Una luz golpeo su rostro y al abrir sus ojos, miro con sorpresa que se encontraba frente a la estrella donde obtenía determinación y justamente donde se encontraba la salida de las ruinas minutos antes de que los monstruos lo mataran. Ese recuerdo de no hace mucho tiempo continuaba en su cabeza.

 **[Te lo advertí, debiste de haberlos matado antes de que ellos te lastimaran]**

– Como fue que volví a este lugar si se supone que había muerto – Pregunto Godou a la voz misteriosa – Me imagino que tú sabes el motivo por el cual sigo vivo, pues en mi cuerpo aún puedo sentir el frío de los ataques – La voz de Godou era algo cansada por lo que había experimentado hace tan solo un segundo.

 **[Este es un poder nacido de aquellos con una fuerte determinación pueden hacer uso de ellos, este poder se llama reseteo. Este poder te permite regresar a cualquier punto de guardado que hayas tocado recientemente y las estrellas que vez en el camino son los puntos, así, cada que mueras revivirás en tu último punto de guardado que hayas tocado… siempre y cuando estés determinado]**

Godou comprendía mediamente lo que indicaba el poder del reseteo y a su vez para que sirvieran las estrellas aparte de decirle que se determina. El sonido de paso acercándose en su espalda lo obligo a voltear a ver a los mismos monstruos que le habían provocado su anterior muerte y eso lo lleno de ira.

Los monstruos al ver al humano habían optado por ir y atacarlo para poder llevarlo ante Undyne, pero Godou no iba a aceptar una nueva muerte a manos de esos seres sin corazón que no dudaron en matarlo en ningún momento. Su ira era tan intensa que unos cambios empezaron a surgir en su cuerpo, más en sus manos.

Los monstruos no podían creer lo que estaban observando y Godou sin pensar en nada por estar segado por la ira, en sus manos un hermoso fuego color blanco como la misma nieve en donde se encontraba parado. Godou no pensaba en nada más que eliminar a los monstruos que le habían hecho tanto daño.

Los monstruos trataron de correr, pero Godou estaba _determinado_ en acabar con sus vidas sin importar el precio que debiera de pagar. No tardo nada en alcanzarlos y con las llamas que había invocado había creado los ataco sin piedad alguna, los cuerpos eran vilmente quemados por el infernal fuego que los golpeaba.

Los mismos monstruos se habían convertido en polvo y posiblemente azufre de paso. Godou al acabar con la vida de los monstruos quienes lo dañaron abrió los ojos con horror en su vista, que es lo que había hecho… no, en ese mundo era matar o morir y ellos fueron una clara señal.

 **[Creo deberías ir al lago para ver cómo te vez]**

Godou confundido por las palabras de la voz fue a donde se encontraba la caña de pescar, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante lo que observaba.

Su negro cabello como la obsidiana ahora era bicolor, desde el inicio hasta cerca dl final era blanco como como una perla y en el final del cabello continuaba su oscuro color natural, en su frente se encontraba la imagen de un 3er ojo que brillaba en blanco y azul, el cual creaba una corona alrededor de él. Sus ojos brillaban de un color azul oscuro con la pupila negra parecido a un abismo sin fin.

Godou parpadeo un par de veces y observo un nuevo cambio. Por los lados de la cara caía una línea azul que llegaba hasta el inicio del cuello, era algo realmente extraño y no sabía que lo había ocasionado.

 **[Si continuas averiguaras todo lo que quieres saber]**

Dijo la voz misteriosa con suma amabilidad al joven que observaba los cambios en su cuerpo, desde pequeñas pero afiladas garras que había en sus manos hasta que sus caninos crecieran hasta ser grandes colmillos.

 **[Soberbio, deja de admirarte en el agua y continúa]**

La voz le regreso la realidad a Godou quien se sonrojo. **[No olvides acabar con los 12 monstruos antes de avanzar].** Godou frunció el ceño ante lo que debía de hacer, pero con tal de sobrevivir no pensaba morir una vez más.

* * *

 _TIEMPO DESPUÉS_

Los monstruos que salieron habían sido acabados en pocos instantes, aunque Godou no lograba comprender como activar el poder que había obtenido. La voz indicaba ciertas cosas y de vez en cuando lograba acceder al poder que había obtenido misteriosamente, ahora mismo se encontraba caminando con la intención de continuar con su ida de regreso a su hogar.

Paso a la siguiente zona del frío lugar. Los 2 esqueletos se encontraban hablando sobre algo más adelante.

– Así que Sans, ¿Cuándo va amostrarse el humano? – Pregunto Papyrus a su hermano realmente impaciente – Quiero arreglarme y verme lo mejor posible… o al menos bastante bien.

– No tienes solamente un único traje – Dijo en forma de pregunta Sans a su hermano.

– Sí, pero podría arreglarme el pelo – Dijo Papyrus a su hermano, cosa causo que a Godou le cayera una gota de sudor por la espalda.

– Oh, cierto, es una buena idea – Dijo Sans apoyando a Papyrus.

– "Es imposible que alguien sea así de… idiota" – Pensó Godou al escuchar la conversación de los 2 hermanos esqueletos, entonces Sans movió su pupila para sonreír después.

– Mira eso hermano – Dijo Sans observando donde Godou se encontraba, entonces Papyrus volteo a donde dijo su hermano.

Papyrus observo el lugar donde se encontraba Godou parado para luego voltear a ver a Sans y que el otro esqueleto volteara a ver a Godou para regresar a ver a Papyrus y este volteara a ver a Godou, repitieron eso una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que se quedaron dando vueltas.

Godou podía sentir como una gota de sudor caía en su cabeza, aunque aquella tontería del par de hermanos huesudos le resulto bastante divertido sacándole una tierna sonrisa infantil. Los esqueletos terminaron de girar observando los 2 a Godou quien dejó de sonreír, entonces se voltearon para ver lo que había más adelante del camino.

– Sans – Exclamo con un gran animo el mayor de los esqueletos – OMG. Estoy mareado – Informo Papyrus a su hermano – Por cierto, ¿qué debería estar observando? – Pregunto Papyrus a su hermano.

– Observa – Dijo Sans para voltearse junto con Papyrus para observar al frente donde se encontraba el humano caído, entonces Papyrus puso una… ¿mirada? De sorpresa.

– Oh mi dios. Sans, ¿porque me dices que mire a una roca? – Pregunto Papyrus a su hermano observando la roca que había en la espalda de Godou y este mismo cayó al suelo al puro estilo anime por lo inocente que era el esqueleto.

– Hey, ¿qué eso que esta frente a la roca? – Fue la pregunta de Sans como respuesta a la pregunta de Papyrus.

– OH DIOS MÍO… No tengo ni la menor idea de que es eso – Dijo el mayor de los 2 esqueletos a su hermano.

– Pues no es una roca – Dijo Sans a su hermano.

– ¿NO ES UNA ROCA…? OH NO, Si no es una roca entonces por proceso de eliminación, eso significa que es un humano – Fue la teoría de Papyrus sacando una nueva gota de sudor en el joven de negros cabellos.

– EHM – Haciendo un sonido con su… ¿garganta? Papyrus busco llamar la atención del humano – Humano más te vale estar listo para esquivar trampas de arriba hacia abajo. ¡PELIGRO! ¡PUZZLES! ¡TRAVESURAS! Y ¡BROMAS! – Dijo Papyrus con un tono animado en su voz – Ser atrapado y otros tipos de divertidas actividades. Los refrescos se te serán proporcionados… si te atreves, Nyehehehehe – Dijo Papyrus para irse tras soltar aquella risa.

–… Ni siquiera parpadeaste ¿eh? – Dijo Sans para seguir a su hermano.

– Es imposible que una persona se quede sin pestañear – Dijo Godou a nadie en particular – Papyrus parece un buen tipo, es una lástima que en este mundo sea matar o morir. Más no cometeré el mismo error más de 2 veces – Dijo Godou con una mirada seria.

 **[Por fin entiendes eso]** – Dijo la misteriosa voz a Godou – **[Avancemos rápido, entre más continúes más rápido dejaras este lugar]**

Godou continúo su camino hacia la siguiente zona de aquel nevado lugar solo para encontrarse con una caja de cartón, acercándose para ver qué es lo que había o si había alguien en aquel lugar, aunque solo se encontró con una nota.

 **[Hay algún tipo de narración en esta caja de cartón: OBSERVA LA BIEN CONSTRUIDA BASE DE CENTINELAS. QUIEN PUDO HABER CONSTRUIDO ESTO, TE LO PREGUNTARAS… HABRÁ SIDO ESE FAMOSO GUARDIA REAL… (NOTA: DEL AUN NO FAMOSO GUARDIA REA)]**

Pasando de la base centinela (no vigilada) de Papyrus, Godou caminaba a una nueva zona donde se encontró con un cartel así como un nuevo puesto centinela totalmente libre se encontraba más delante de él, como podían ser los monstruos tan flojos como para abandonar la única cosa que no deben de abandonar.

Dirigiéndose al letrero un poco más adelante, dejo que la misteriosa voz que leía todo a su alrededor le indicara que era lo que decía el cartel.

 **[Absolutamente no te muevas]**

Era un mensaje claro así como directo para quien quiera que lo leyera, pero confundido por el hecho de que no debía de moverse. Unos minutos y ver que nada pasaba decidió ignorar aquel extraño letrero mientras continuaba caminando rumbo a la siguiente zona de la montaña.

Pasando el área de centinela que había en aquel corto camino salió un lobo de negros pelajes pero frente era de un blanco color quien portaba una mirada tajante así como una camisa morada y un pantalón negro que observaba todo a su alrededor.

– Algo se movió. Acaso fue mi imaginación – Dijo el lobo con una voz paranoica observando a todas partes – Solo puede ver las cosas que se mueven – Godou al ver un nuevo monstruo por un extraño motivo había sonreído tan violenta como sádicamente – H-Hey… por algún motivo, no puedo dejar de temblar – Comento el lobo quien sentía un intenso miedo recorrer todo su cuerpo – Quien… quien está ahí.

La oscuridad invadía su vista mientras su rojo corazón brillaba en la oscuridad de aquel lugar, su enemigo delante de él con dagas en las manos con la clara intención de acabar con quien se acercara a él. Temblando de miedo por su instinto animal que le dictaba de peligro.

 **[Doggo bloquea tu camino]**

Godou observo al animal que no sabía cómo comportarse ante el repentino miedo que estaba sintiendo – Que nadie se mueva ni un musculo – Godou quedo sorprendido al ver que un ataque color azul venía de la daga del perro hacía él, Godou pensaba esquivarlo una vez estuviera lo suficientemente cerca.

 **[No te muevas]**

La voz en su cabeza le ordeno quedarse quieto y por la confusión no pudo moverse para esquivar la daga que se acercaba a él, pero…

– No me toco – Dijo Godou sorprendido sin saber por qué el ataque había fallado cuando fue un golpe directo, con una cruel como sádica sonrisa el niño observo a su presa confundida al ver que no había nada.

 **[58]**

El número que había salido provoco un enorme dolor en el lobo tras haber sido atacado por la navaja de juguete del niño humano. Doggo volteo a ver a su espalda sin poder ver al humano que sonreía tan sádicamente al ver su dolor, Doggo sin dudar fue por una nueva oleada de ataques.

El humano sin moverse dejaba pasar al lobo de un lado a otro solo para proporcionar un golpe débil que quitara **[1]** de daño, provocando que Doggo fuera más débil como más despacio en sus golpes y que su barra de vida quedara en un solo dígito de vida… _1_.

Una última oleada. Solo una oleada más antes de que su cuerpo se convirtiera en polvo, entonces con una pobre velocidad camino a dónde venían los golpes para detener al bastardo que le causaba tanto dolor…

 **[PAWN]**

Doggo cayó al suelo muy malherido como cansado por todo lo que había hecho para sufrir este daño, fue cuando una huella se puso delante de él. Doggo alzó la vista para ver quien había sido el que se acercó a él, sus ojos brillaron de miedo cuando vio al humano con una tétrica sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

Observo un objeto que había caído en uno de los golpes del humano a su persona, un collar con la imagen el él junto con su familia. Su esposas como hija sonriendo el día que se volvió un guardia real por el rey.

 **[KA-PAW]**

Godou observo el lugar donde estaba la cabeza de Doggo hasta hace un momento, bajo su pie derecho una gran nube de polvo que mancho un poco su ropa como su cara. Godou ignoro lo demás para continuar, aunque vio de reojo aquello que el lobo dejo caer.

Sus ojos brillaron en tristeza, pero era la regla que había aquí abajo.

La siguiente zona contaba con un camino congelado junto con un letrero en el centro, dirigiéndose hasta aquel lugar quedo frente al letrero y la misteriosa voz nuevamente hablo.

 **[Oeste: Hielo. Sur: Hielo. Norte: Hielo. Este: Cuidad Snowdin (… y más hielo)]**

Debajo no había un camino por seguir mientras que continuando había una cuidad cerca, pero acaso no había nada en la parte superior.

Caminando… o más bien desplazándose por el hielo fue a la parte superior donde se encontró con un muñeco de nieve que contaba con un sombrero negro así como una nariz de zanahoria y unos botones.

– Hola – Hablo el muñeco de nieve a Godou – Soy un hombre de nieve – Dijo lo obvio cosa que causo a Godou alzar una ceja – No puedo moverme. Viajero, si usted pudiese…

 **[Toma un pedazo de él]**

Sin dejar que termine de hablar Godou tomo un pedazo que guardo en un misterioso lugar llamado inventario – Que haces… si continuas, pronto no habrá nada de mí – Dijo el muñeco mientras Godou tomaba otro pedazo dejando muy mal hecho al muñeco – Por favor… Para… – Ignorando las palabras del muñeco tomo un 3er pedazo dejando un montón de nieve sin hacer en su lugar.

 **[Solo es un pedazo inútil de nieve]**

Fueron las palabras de la voz al ver lo que sobraba del hombre de nieve tirado.

Continuando al lado este se encontró con los 2 esqueletos nuevamente salvo por una zona de nieve de una tonalidad más oscura en forma de un cuadrado, posiblemente uno de los puzzles que Papyrus menciono anteriormente.

– Eres tan vago – Estaba quejándose Papyrus contra Sans – Te echaste una siesta durante toda la noche.

– Creo que a eso se le llama… dormir – Dijo Sans a su hermano con una inmutable paz.

– Excusas. Excusas – Dijo Papyrus para notar que el humano había llegado, entonces ambos hermanos voltearon a ver al humano – ¡OH-HO! El humano llego. Para detenerte, mi hermano y yo hemos creado algunos puzzles. Creo que encontraras este bastante… eléctrico – Dijo Papyrus pero Godou lo ignoro y camino hacia el centro del cuadrado – Como puedes ver… este es… el… invisible… uhhh…. Hmm… Tú debes de tener un shock cultural – Dijo el esqueleto a Godou nervioso – De donde yo vengo es una tradición encantadora sufrir horriblemente en espantosos puzzles sin razón en particular – Mientras hablaba Godou quedo delante de Papyrus – Así que sería bueno que volvieras al inicio y… Uhhh… porque no nos tocó un humano con gustos por los puzzles – Pregunto Papyrus para retirarse de aquella zona.

– Harías muy feliz a mi hermano si le siguieras el royo – Dijo Sans a Godou quien se marchaba a la siguiente zona.

Godou continúo con su camino hacia la siguiente zona donde había un juego con un balón de nieve pero obviamente lo ignoro. **[Deja de ir a todas partes y mejor escúchame, te diré a donde ir].** La misteriosa voz una vez más hablo en la cabeza del niño quien despreocupado simplemente alzo los hombros en señal de desinterés.

Ignorando unas cabañas vacías adelantes bajo hacía la siguiente entrada donde nuevamente Papyrus y Sans se encontraban. Un suspiro nació de su boca ante lo problemático como cansados que podían ser los esqueletos, la única diferencia era que la zona del… ¿Puzzle? Era rectangular y había una nota de papel.

– Humano – Hablo nuevamente Papyrus – Espero estés listo preparado para… - Papyrus se quedó callado al observar la zona del puzzle que debía de haber hecho Sans – Donde está el puzzle Sans – Gritó Papyrus a su flojo hermano.

– Ahí está – Dijo Sans señalando la hoja de papel – No tienes nada de qué preocuparte bro, no hay forma de que se salte este puzzle – Dijo Sans pero Godou ya había pasado de él.

– Pero si ya paso de él – Grito Papyrus a su hermano.

– Sabía que debía de usar el crucigrama de hoy – Fue la respuesta de Sans.

– El crucigrama – Dijo Papyrus con algo de duda en su voz – No puedo trabajar en estas circunstancias – Dijo Papyrus para retirarse a una nueva zona.

Godou ignoro a Sans para ver cómo había un plato de madera que contenía un microondas y en otra una pasta y en medio una estrella o punto de guardado. Godou camino a una nota de Papyrus.

 **[HUMANO, PRO FAVOR DISFRUTA DE ESTE ESPAGUETI (LO QUE NO SABES ES QUE ESTE ESPAGUETI ES UNA TRAMPA… DISEÑARA PARA TENTARTE. ESTARÁS TAN OCUPADO COMIÉNDOLO QUE NO TE DARÁS CUENTA DE QUE NO ESTAS PROGRESANDO. NUEVAMENTE ENGAÑADO POR EL GRAN PAPYRUS) NYE HE HE HE PAPYRUS]**

Godou suspiro ante lo indefenso que actuaba Papyrus para que bajara la guardia y lo asesinara, pero pase al plan del esqueleto este tenía muchos fallos.

El microondas no estaba conectado a nada y el espagueti en un lugar así debe de estar más que congelado como para agarrarlo, aunque de no ser por eso tal vez lo probaría, vaya que tenía hambre en esos momentos.

Godou continúo a la siguiente zona realmente hambriento tras ver el espagueti, llegando a la nueva área observo un cartel que le advertía de unos perros casados. Ignorando eso logro visualizar que más adelante no había nada más que un área vacía así que opto por ir por abajo, encontrándose con una fila de placas de púas de metal desactivadas.

– Pero si no eh apagado o activado ningún botón de algún puzzle – Dijo Godou extrañado de que aquel puzzle estuviera desconectado.

 **[Debe ser la "ayuda" que Flowey menciono te daría, pero ignora a esa estúpida planta inservible y continuemos]**

Godou escucho a la misteriosa voz mientras avanzaba a la siguiente zona del lugar. Desde que podía escuchar la voz de quién sabe quién, pero él no había duda para nada en ella desde la 1ra vez. Una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro al ver que al menos había alguien a su lado en todo momento.

Cruzando el puente tras las placas de las púas de metal llego a una zona de nieve con un extraño patrón de líneas, entonces 2 perros antropomórficos con hachas se acercaban al lugar.

* * *

 ** _Dejare el capítulo hasta aquí para no alargarlo mucho._**

 ** _La verdad prefiero quedarme en la misma cantidad de palabras con la que inicie la serie o lo más común en los capítulos, por eso es que lo termino así._**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo se verá la pelea contra el matrimonio de perros así como los puzzles de Papyrus y puede que el combate contra el mismo, la verdad no estoy seguro de hasta donde poder llegar en el próximo capítulo._**

 ** _Pero en los próximos capítulos cambiare un par de cosas de la serie original para hacer esta sería más interesante y algo más larga de lo que debe de ser._**

 ** _Sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego._**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Peleas y el Final de Snowdin]**

El frío ambiente de todo el lugar podía permitir sentir a su cuerpo un inmenso cambio pero con los dos monstruos que se acercaban ese era el menor de sus problemas. Para sobrevivir en aquel mundo tenía que dejar ese lado pacifista que tanto era admirado por él, su instinto provocaba más y más adrenalina poniendo a Godou en una concentración para la batalla que se acercaba.

Un par de perros vestido con una túnica negra junto con hachas que juntas formaban un corazón y por no mencionar que los dos perros se encontraban uniendo sus hocicos en constantes besos que demostraban su afecto al otro, pero la mirada vacía de Godou detonaba que no le parecía interesarle para nada eso y que demostraría que no pensaba que nada ni nadie lo molestara, eso provoco entonces que su cabello obtuviera mechones blancos así como una afilada mirada.

– Que es ese olor – Comento el perro varón cuando olfateo el aire.

– (De donde proviene ese olor) – Susurro la perra copiando la acción del macho.

– Si eres un olor…

– (…Debemos de identificar-olor)

Cuando los perros dijeron eso es que empezaron a moverse por todas partes oliendo todo a su alrededor, hasta que se detuvieron donde Godou se encontraba parado, olfateando al ser que tenía un misterioso olor para ellos.

– Hm… de aquí proviene ese olor – Comento el macho delante de Godou – Este olor, me da ganas de eliminar – Comento el varón mientras preparaba su hacha.

– (... Eliminarte a ti) – Amenazo la perra con una voz sumamente salvaje y peligrosa.

 **[Dogami y Dogaressa te detienen el paso]**

Godou entonces saltó hacía atrás para esquivar un golpe que venía del perro y entonces de manera rápida rodo en la nieve hacía la derecha para esquivar el golpe de la perra que parecía tener más fuerza que el perro macho por la forma en que quedo el suelo, entonces se paró y corrió a donde se encontraban los perros para poder contraatacar de manera rápida y eliminarlos.

 **[¿De verdad acabas de escoger piedad?]**

Godou quien para sorpresa de la voz había dado a la opción de [Piedad] es que permitió a los perros atacar nuevamente y Godou esquivo los golpes que le mandaban, pero su vista se quedaba fijada en donde el los perros atacaban y con qué frecuencia lo hacía y por eso escogía continuamente piedad sabiendo que era una opción inútil que ningún monstruo pensaba respetar y entonces saltó hacía atrás esquivando dos cortes de los perros y sonrió para ver a los canes con sus hachas listos para continuar con la batalla.

Dogami fue el 1ro en moverse en contra de Godou cuando alzó el hacha que tenía y dio un corte vertical, pero el humano había esquivado eso con un rápido movimiento para quedar delante del perro y entonces le dio un duro golpe en su rostro y Dogami aulló de dolor mientras aparecía [14] en rojo, entonces con una sonrisa en cara es que rodo en el suelo para que Dogaressa quien pensaba golpearlo por la espalda diera un corte a su esposo quien chillo de dolor junto con la aparición de [34] y el cuerpo del perro se encontraba muy dañado.

El corte del hacha de su esposa había atravesado las costillas y cortado suavemente una de sus redes sanguíneas. Dogaressa observo aterrada como había sido engañada para cortar tan violentamente a su marido, entonces el humano apareció a un lado de su marido y con el hacha que su esposo soltó…

 **[CORTE] [VUELA] [CAE] {SANGRE]**

Dogaressa observo horrorizada como la cabeza de su esposo caía frente a ella, su cabeza tirada en el suelo mientras la sangre caía donde debía de unirse con el cuello. Una decapitación casi perfecta había sucedido frente a sus ojos y la ira lleno su cuerpo cuando el cuerpo de su esposo como su rostro se volvió polvo al instante, entonces alzó la mirada para ver al ser quien había sido responsable de la muerte de su esposo, entonces levanto su hacha con la intención de asesinar al humano.

Godou levanto el hacha al cielo y evito que el corte proporcionado por Dogaressa le atravesara, pero la perra alejo su arma de la de su enemigo y con rapidez movió el hacha hacía abajo para dar un corte vertical directo al lado derecho del cuerpo, pero Godou esquivo por centímetros el ataque donde solo unos cuantos cabellos fueron cortados, entonces Godou movió el hacha hacía el vientre de la perra y esta con una mayor agilidad que la del humano, dio un fuerte salto hacía la atrás alejándose mucho del humano.

Dogaressa inclino las rodillas mientras alzaba sus patas traseras y acomodaba su cuerpo hacía adelante con su mano derecha tomando el hacha, entonces salió disparada hacía adelante para dar un corte vertical al humano, pero Godou se cubrió con el hacha que tenía en mano, pero debido a la fuerza y velocidad con la que Dogaressa se movió, es que el hacha salió volando y un corte superficial sucedió en el cuerpo del humano.

 **[CORTE] [SANGRE]**

Dogaressa aprovechó el momento de debilidad del humano y dio una poderosa y pesada patada que lo mando a volar.

 **[ESCUPIR] [SANGRE]**

Godou voló hasta chocar en contra de un árbol donde cayó al suelo sumamente adolorido, entonces con sus manos se levantó quedando en una posición como de un animal en cuatro patas. Su respiración era pesada y el corte le daba un dolor en su cuerpo monstruoso, con ira en su corazón y cabeza es que apretó la fría nieve que había en el suelo mientras su poder incrementaba inconscientemente, entonces su cabello había sido teñido casi en su totalidad por el color blanco con solo el centro con un color negro, entonces Godou notó que la herida ya no dolía tanto y cuando observo su estómago, notó que su cuerpo se estaba curando a una velocidad increíble que podría ser comparada con la de Wolverine.

Godou en un micro-segundo es que provoco que su eje fuera hacía la derecha para girar en el suelo y esquivara así el ataque de Dogaressa. Godou se levantó del suelo y observo a la perra que le estaba causando tantos problemas entonces cuando esta corrió con la intención de liquidar por completo al monstruo que le arrebato al amor de su vida…

 **[MERA-MERA]**

Una poderosa llama golpeo su cuerpo y esta la consumió por completo. Un fuego de color blanco puro cual hermosa nieve que empezaba a quemar todo, un aullido de dolor salió de su hocico hasta que las flamas se terminaron y ella quedara gravemente herida y cayera al suelo con su cuerpo descubierto.

Con ira observo al humano que tenía fuego mágico saliendo de su mano derecha. Dogaressa gruño al descubrir que él humano que había caído a sus tierras no era un humano normal, sino el peor enemigo de todos los monstruos del _subsuelo_ … un mago había caído a esas tierras, entonces el humano sonrió sádica-mente cuando observo a Dogaressa tirada en el suelo, aunque debatía mentalmente porque seguía viva cuando su ropa había sido hecho cenizas, alzándose de hombros por la poca importancia del asunto simplemente camino a donde la perra.

– Vaya aspecto más adecuado para una simple perra callejera – La voz de Godou sonaba sumamente tétrica como amenazadora y por una extraña razón es que sus ojos brillaban con un aterrador color rojo como las llamas del infierno – Algunas palabras antes de tu muerte, algún recuerdo que te llene de esperanza – Pregunto con aquella sádica que gobernaba su rostro, aunque algo se sintiera más como si otra persona lo estuviera manipulando que por un propio deseo.

– (Al menos… moriré recordando… el último beso de mi amado…) – Susurro Dogaressa preparada para que el humano la matara, pero entonces – (Woof) – Un ladrido de dolor se sintió cuando una mano apretó con fuerza su pecho y observo al humano que sonreía tétrica-mente y eso provoco un miedo abrumador, observando las llamas carmesí del infierno en los ojos del chico y entonces acerco su rostro al suyo.

– Gracias por responder con honestidad, pero de haber mentido o callado… _Podrías haberte llevado esos recuerdos contigo_ – La voz de Godou sonó sumamente terrorífica cuando una misteriosa sombra se puso en su espalda – Vamos a divertirnos… _perra_ – Dogaressa tembló de miedo ante lo que se aproximaba.

* * *

– Creo que Chara se está excediendo un poco con su estilo de matanza – Comento Flowey observando a lo lejos como Godou torturaba a la guardia real – Esto es demasiado gore como para describirlo yo mismo, aunque sería como ver una batalla de Alucard de Hellsing cuando está de buenas… o el inicio de Goblin Slayer – Flowey observo que Chara había acabado y el cuerpo de la perra había desaparecido y convertido en polvo – Un verdadero monstruo, lo mejor será que vaya a ayudar más para que mi plan vaya como deseo – La flor desapareció cuando Godou empezaba a caminar.

Y caminando por la nieve se encontraba Godou quien había regresado a la normalidad, pero sus ojos observaban el suelo mientras pensaba en la cruel forma en que había tratado a Dogaressa. Su corazón latía fuertemente mientras sus emociones estaban sin control alguno por todo lo que había hecho, su estómago se revolvía asquerosa-mente amenazante de liberar todo lo que había en su interior, simplemente el recuerdo de lo que hizo parecía inhumano.

Godou observo como en el suelo había unos montículos de nieve junto con un tipo de LED´S azules que formaban una X y un cartel, se acercó al cartel y espero a la voz.

 **[Vuelve todas las X en O y presiona el interruptor para pasar a la siguiente zona]**

Godou observo el camino que se encontraba abierto y se imaginó que sería por la supuesta ayuda de Flowey, pero su cabeza estaba confusa acerca de lo que sucedía internamiento con él. Había asesinado a dos monstruos de tales crueles maneras… e hizo algo indigno de un caballero con la última, pase a que sentía un poco de pena, realmente no se sentía culpable y hasta admitiría que se sentía normal, como si eso no fuera algo de suma importancia…

 **[No pienses mucho en ello y continua, acaso no quieres salir de aquí y no lo olvides, ellos son quienes intentan matarte, así que no estás haciendo nada malo]**

Godou inhalo y exhalo con suavidad para poder tranquilizar su corazón, entonces con cuidado se levantó y observo la continuación, motivo por el cual empezó a caminar otra vez, después de todo, la voz tenía razón, tenía que volver con su familia y el solamente estaba sobreviviendo de todos los monstruos que lo querían asesinar.

Nuevamente encontró el mismo mensaje como el mismo puzle, pero con el único cambio de que la imagen era un tipo de retrato de Papyrus, pero como en la anterior prueba, el otro lado se encontraba abierto para que pudiera avanzar.

Caminando es que observo un puente de madera colgando en el vacío y observo más adelante un piso con paneles grises, frente a una maquina se encontraban Papyrus y Sans quienes hablaban de algo hasta que notaron la presencia de la 3ra persona y voltearon a ver a Godou.

– HEY – El primero en hablar fue Papyrus con un tono animado e inocente – ES EL HUMANO – Godou no podía creer lo buen actor que era Papyrus cuando lo observaba, en ocasiones de verdad creía que era un monstruo amable – TU AMARAS ESTE PUZLE… - Ignorando las palabras de Papyrus es que Godou ya había avanzado a la mitad del puzle como si nada – FUE CREADO POR LA GRANDIOSA… ES EN SERIO – Papyrus suspiro al ver que el humano continuaba adelantándose a sus puzles sin dejarlo explicar algo – SANS, AYUDA – Volteando a ver su hermano perezoso, es que el mayor de los esqueletos pidió soporte – EL HUMANO SIGUE PASANDO DE MIS PUZLES COMO SI NADA, SE SUPONE QUE EL ME DEBE DEJAR EXPLICAR EL PUZLE Y LUEGO AMENAZARLO COMO DESCONSERTARLOS CON PELIGROSAS BROMAS – Explicando el posible proceso que ha intentado llevar acabo con el humano es que Papyrus hablo con su hermano.

– Bueno, tal vez a él no le gusten las bromas – Comento Sans con una suave sonrisa en rostro mientras recordaba su 1ra impresión.

– TODO EL MUNDO AMA LAS BROMAS – Papyrus respondió a las palabras de Sans con una seriedad que no iba ni al caso.

– Y qué pasa con Undyne, no odia ella los Puzles – Comentó en respuesta Sans a la declaración de su hermano.

– ELLA ODIA LOS PUZLES, PERO AMA LAS BROMAS – Papyrus defendió su postura ante las palabras de su hermano.

– Eso tiene sentido – Sans ladeo sus ojos mientras le daba la razón a su hermano.

– Y TU HUMANO, QUE PIENSAS: CHISTES O BROMAS – Papyrus intento meter al niño en su charla para intentar tener un poco de contacto con el callado joven humano, pero el mismo se encontraba callado con un solo pensamiento.

 **[Son realmente molestos]**

Al parecer la misteriosa voz pensaba lo mismo, eran buenos actores sin duda, pero el acto que llevaban era simplemente demasiado aburrido para su persona tras un rato, Godou simplemente se quedó callado mientras observaba con nos repentinos fríos ojos a los dos esqueletos, pero los esqueletos simplemente sintieron lo incomodo o pesado que era el momento.

– HUMANO – Papyrus nuevamente hablo – ESTE ES EL MOMENTO EN QUE TU DICES ESTAR DE ACUERDO O DESACUERDO Y DEPENDIENDO DE TU RESPUESTA, NOSOTROS DECIMOS UNA FRASE GENIAL COMO RESPUESTA DE TU RESPUESTA…. MIRA, QUE TE PARECE SI PRUEBAS ESTE PUZLE POR TI MISMO – Papyrus dejo en el suelo una nota y se fue caminando a la siguiente zona del mapa por así decirlo, entonces nuevamente quedaron solo él y Sans.

Godou pasó del piso de LED hasta la zona de nieve y pasar de leer todo el funcionamiento de una maquina totalmente aburrido y su vista paso en el esqueleto, decidiendo ignorar a Sans es que planeaba continuar hacia adelante, pero al parecer el esqueleto no tenía la misma idea.

– Los puzles podrían ser divertidos… claro, si llegas a probarlos – Comentó Sans al humano que simplemente fue a la siguiente zona.

No era una sorpresa encontrarse con más nieve, aunque la construcción de una típica casa de perros estadounidense con la imagen de un perro si fue algo un poco nuevo, entonces camino hasta un cartel que debería de decirle algo acerca de dicha casa para perros o algo parecido con lo que tuviera que lidiar como con la pareja de perros o el perro drogadicto ciego.

 **[CUIDADO CON EL PERRO] [ACARICIE AL PERRO]**

Un mensaje contradictorio realmente y entonces paso a la caseta a un lado y observo una caja llena de cosas que en su vida había visto, pero alzándose de hombros continuo hacía adelante para ver que continuaba y nuevamente más hielo, aunque ahora había pilas de nieve junto con una casa de perro pequeño donde un cachorro podía entrar, se acercó el letrero que decía **[Woof]** y eso provoco una gota de sudor por su cabeza.

Godou suspiro al ver que realmente no pasaba nada interesante. El final de aquella zona se observó junto con un montículo de nieve y entonces al acercarse, de la nieve salía la cabeza de un pequeño perro blanco y su cola también salió, Godou alzó una ceja esperando y entonces la nieve se alejó y salió el perro con una gigante armadura, Godou sonrió al ver que ahora si había algo sumamente entretenido y el espacio reapareció.

 **[Es el Greater Dog y está en tú camino]**

Godou sonrió al ver a su rival y entonces fue a la opción de **[Actuar]** y presiono en el botón de **[Descripción]** para entonces observar las características de su rival.

 **[Esta emocionado porque piensa que pelear es jugar. Atk: 15. Def: 8]**

Godou quien tenía puesto los guantes es que salió corriendo en contra del pero y este con un movimiento de su lanza es que detuvo el golpe de Godou y con su puño derecho mando a volar al joven humano, entonces Godou empezó a rodar por el suelo sintiendo un dolor increíble y se levantó al instante con ira en su rostro, entonces salió corriendo nuevamente para poder dar un golpe en contra de dicho rival.

Con furia en su mirada la cual se teñía de un rojo escarlata, Godou se levantó sin duda de sus acciones y comenzó a correr a alta velocidad. El perro portaba una armadura pesada pero no debía ser tan rápido y con una finta, el sabueso se defendió con su lanza y Godou aprovecho eso para correr sobre la lanza y dar una patada a la cabeza del perro quien chillo mientras sangre salió de su hocico, entonces el sabueso movió la lanza mandando a volar a Godou.

Godou nuevamente rodo por el suelo frío mientras partes se teñían de rojo por sus heridas hasta detenerse, tras eso se levantó y miró al sabueso que se encontraba como si nada incluso cuando estaba seguro que dio un fuerte golpe a su rival.

– "Calma Godou" – Pensó el niño en su cabeza – "Este rival es fuerte en contraataques y no puedo lanzarme como un kamikaze… tal vez deba intentar usar poderes que he estado usando a ratos" – La imagen de las flamas blancas aparecieron en su cabeza y asintiendo a sus pensamientos, el joven buscaría la forma de activar esos poderes y hacer uso de ellos en posibles batallas de vida o muerte como la de los perros – Como las active en sus momentos – Se cuestionó recordando cuando los uso contra los tres monstruos que le mataron y contra los dos perros – Emociones tal vez – La ira que tenía en esos momentos podía ser la clave, pero no estaba seguro de ello.

Cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba que su mente se volviera blanca, abrió los ojos que dejaron su tono rojizo sino a uno azul claro mientras sus mechones caían en blanco y sus manos se rodeaban de llamas blancas, comparado con la otra forma esta era menos aterradora y se sentía como una forma más gentil y amable… lamentablemente solo era una imagen.

– Veamos cuanto aguantas con esto – Invocando una poderosa flama en su mano derecha, esta creo una esfera que crecía poco a poco mientras sentía el poder recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza – "Tengo dos soluciones… iré por la primera" – Con una sonrisa sádica se alumbro en su rostro mientras la flama en su mano se terminó de formar – Atrápala – Y lanzando la esfera hacía el perro, el mismo con saltó de la armadura para mostrarse que solo era un perro normal el cual saltó para poder atrapar la esfera de fuego.

Cuando el perro la tomo entonces su cuerpo trago la esfera y cuando cayó al suelo…

 _[AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO]_

El pequeño can soltó un aullido de dolor cuando su estómago comenzó a arder hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a prenderse en llamas consumiendo de poco a poco su cuerpo mientras aullaba más y más demostrando el dolor de que su cuerpo se incinerara y tras solo unos segundos mientras todo su cuerpo era cubierto en las flamas lanzadas por el joven, su cuerpo cayo inerte en negro azufre y la batalla dio fin.

 **[Has ganado 80 exp y 60 de oro]**

Cuando la zona de batalla dio fin en su totalidad, Godou comenzó a caminar mientras los rasgos dados por sus poderes desaparecían de su cuerpo de poco a poco. Mirando el cadáver negro del perro a un lado de su camino, con sus iris rojas como la sangre misma, con su pie derecho aplasto sin piedad o dudar el cráneo del animal y continuo su camino para llegar a un puente colgante de madera y suspiro cuando miró al otro lado.

– HUMANO – La inconfundible voz de Papyrus llegó a sus oídos mientras miraba a los dos esqueletos – ESTE ES TU ÚLTIMO Y MÁS PELIGROSO RETO – Alzando sus manos al cielo su voz resonaba con aquella confianza falsa con la cual intentaba engañarlo – ESTE ES EL POZO DEL TERROR LETAL – Y con eso diversas armas salieron de arriba y debajo del puente, con una maza de púas, una lanza, un lanzallamas, una guillotina gigante, un perro y un cañón – CUANDO DIGA LAS PALABRAS ADECUADAS, ESTE SE ACTIVARA AL INSTANTE.

Observando las adversidades que estaba por enfrentar en su combate, Godou se sintió verdaderamente asustado… y emocionado a la vez, su sonrisa se torció horrendamente para provocar una sonrisa indigna de un niño tan joven y solo vista en historietas de tonalidad oscura.

– CUANDO SE ACTIVE, EL MAZO SE BALANCEARA, EL FUEGO ESCUPIRÁ, LOS CUCHILLOS CORTARAN. DESDE ARRIBA ABAJO TODO EN UNA DANZA VIOLENTA CON UN SOLO FINAL DONDE EL CHANCE DE VICTORIA ES MUCHO MENOR AL QUE TE IMAGINAS – Revelando lo peligroso que era el puzle que estaba por activar, la sonrisa de emoción de Godou crecía como si no tuviera fin ante la idea de en verdad sobrepasar esa adversidad – ESPERO QUE ESTRÉS LISTO. PORQUE YO. ESTOY APUNTO. DE HACERLO – Amenazó con duda en su voz y Godou espero la activación de tal puzle.

Unos segundos pasaron donde nada salvo la respiración del joven hacía ruido, entonces Sans volteo a ver a su hermano.

– Y, por qué la espera – Cuestiono Sans a su hermano con una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

– COMO QUE QUÉ ESPERA – Respondiendo con una pregunta a la pregunta de su hermano, Papyrus miró a Godou como el puzle sintiéndose realmente debatido en permitir tal peligro en tan pequeño e inocente niño – YO ESTABA APUNTO DE ACTIVARLA – Nuevamente hablo y todo el mundo se quedó esperando a las palabras de Papyrus.

– Pues eso no me parece muy activado – Comentó el esqueleto pequeño a su hermano mirando como el actual puzle no se movía bajo ninguna circunstancia.

– AL FINAL EL HUMANO PASARA DEL PUZLE Y NO SERÁ NADA DIFERENTE A LAS OTRAS VECES – Hablo Papyrus pensando en una excusa lo más rápido que su vació cerebro pudo pensar – ESO DEJA DE SER DIVERTIDO – Continuo ignorando la emoción del joven quien esperaba a que lo único lo suficientemente divertido pudiera activarse.

– Entonces todo esto de la caza de humanos fue una pérdida de tiempo – Agrego Sans dando sus pensamientos a su hermano mayor quien se quedó pensativo.

– BUENO – Papyrus rápidamente comenzó a hablar en respuesta a las palabras de Sans – ES EMOCIONANTE LA IDEA DE CAPTURARLO Y VOLVERME UN MUY FAMOSO GUARDIA REAL Y TODO ESO… PERO EL TIEMPO QUE PUSE EN LOS PUZLES COMO A SU VEZ LA DIVERSIÓN QUE PASE, ES CASI COMO TIRAR UNA BUENA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS – Usando una extraña comparación de actividades de las trampas y diversión, Godou solo tuvo una gota de sudor cayendo por su nuca.

– Sin fuego y explosiones – Siguiéndole el juego a su hermano mayor, Sans agrego unas palabras más.

– EXACTO – Sin duda Papyrus estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano menor para sorpresa del mismo – TAL VEZ TENGAS RAZÓN CON ESO DE SER VAGOS CON LOS PUZLES – Agrego el mayor de los esqueletos con un tono un poco pensativo, mientras Sans miraba con sus cuencas vacías a su hermano incrédulo.

– ¿Qué yo tengo la razón? – Le cuestionó suavemente señalándose con sus esqueléticos dedos – ¿De verdad? – Entonces Papyrus miró a su hermano pequeño.

-…- Papyrus quedo en silencio durante unos segundos antes de mostrar una sonrisa idiota en su cráneo – TIENES RAZÓN – Nuevamente entrego créditos a Sans quien tenía duda de que parte de su pregunta fue cierta – TODAVÍA ESTAS EQUIVOCADO Y LOS PUZLES SON DIVERTIDOS, SIMPLEMENTE NO TENGO A LA AUDIENCIA CORRECTA – Entonces miró al niño humano quien ya no podía seguir el ritmo de los dos huesudos – SOLO MIRA TODO ESTO; VIOLENCIA, FUEGOS Y COSAS PELIGROSAS, ACASO NO ES ESO ALGO QUE UNDYNE AMARÍA – Agrego con felicidad mientras explicaba las cosas que aumentaban la emoción de Godou por probar el puzle de Papyrus – LO MEJOR ES GUARDAR ESTE PUZLE PARA ALGUIEN MEJOR INDICADO – Entonces desactivo el puzle provocando que Godou frunciera el ceño junto con un puchero – PHEW – Entonces suspiro de alivio no pasando desapercibido por Godou – ESO FUE UNA LECCIÓN DE VIDA MUY INTERESANTE – Con eso dicho se marchó hacía lo que parecía otro pueblo en la cercanía.

Godou girando los ojos comenzó a caminar por lo que restaba de puente observando como Sans se había quedado esperando en el otro lado del puente y Godou lo ignoro por completo. Con cada paso que daba por el puente, la madera rechinaba debido a lo antiguo que era el mismo puente y tras unos segundos llego al otro lado para comenzar a introducirse dentro del pueblo, solo hasta que una persona decidió que era buen momento para hablar.

– Hmm – Deteniéndose al instante que escucho la voz de Sans, el niño humano miro de reojo al huesudo presente – al parecer no necesitamos de ti para poder pasar un buen rato – Comentó el cadáver con su tono juguetón de siempre -…- Nuevamente se quedó en silencio – He estado pensando – Más no duro mucho con la llegada de una nueva frase en camino – al parecer pronto te enfrentaras a mi hermano, así que te daré un consejo amigable – Godou miró a los ojos a Sans curioso de lo que pudiera decir – si continuas por el camino en el que te encuentras – Sans cerró los ojos mientras el humano se encontraba sumamente concentrado y entonces al abrirlos nuevamente, un oscuro peor que un abismo se reflejó sin piedad alguna – _vas a pasar un muy **mal rato**_ – Y en un parpadeo el huesudo desapareció.

Mientras las palabras de Sans resonaron con peligro por la zona, Godou quien había podido sentir todo el poder en las palabras de Sans… este sonrió con emoción mientras sus iris negros como azabache se teñían de un rojo carmesí deseoso de una batalla que hiciera latir su corazón, pero decidió ignorarlo para poder pasar por la última zona y observar un cartel que decía, **[Bienvenido a Snowdin]**.

El lugar resultaba ser un pequeño pueblo de unas pocas casas y entonces miró una de las estrellas de guardado, sin duda fue y toco la estrella en espera del mensaje.

 **[Ese comediante]**

Resultando en las constantes quejas de la voz en su cabeza, sintió su cuerpo cubierto por la determinación y sabía que su estado de saludo regreso ha antes de cualquier daño recibido durante su trayectoria, entonces miró las dos construcciones que se alzaban frente a él para encontrar una tienda y una posada, entonces sintiendo un poco de hambre entró en la tienda…

 **[Nadie vino]**

Al parecer el lugar se encontraba vacío y entonces miro a su alrededor curioso de todo un poco y entonces observo una venda anaranjada junto con un par de guantes de mismo color, al tocar ambos objetos pudo ver las estadísticas que la otra voz informaba.

 **[Guante, Ofrece 5 de Atk, una novedad para seres con cinco dedos]**

 **[Bandana masculina, 7 de Def, esta algo malgastada y tiene dibujos de abdominales]**

Equipándose los dos artefactos, Godou guardo en su _inventario_ la daga de juguete mientras comenzaba a devorar algunos dulces de la tienda mientras miró una nota, curioso de su interior la abrió para poder leer la carta.

 _[Toma lo que quieras, pero no lastimes a mí familia]_

Arrugando el papel y lanzándolo lejos, continúo llenando su estómago vacío con dulces hasta guardar unos a futuro sin necesidad de preocuparse por ellos, entonces salió de la tienda al abandonado lugar lleno de nieve y diversas decoraciones casi navideñas como un árbol y regalos debajo del mismo.

Caminando sin preocuparse por nada a su alrededor pero sin bajar la guardia bajo ninguna circunstancia, Godou camino prestando atención a todos los edificios por si un monstruo intentaba dañarlo y entonces observo como detrás del pino decorado se encontraba un monstruo de aspecto débil.

Un niño monstruo posiblemente de 89 cm a lo máximo cuya piel era amarilla, usaba un suéter a rayas amarillo con naranja junto con un pantalón amarillo a combinación de su piel. Su rostro con una sonrisa estúpida y unos ojos despreocupados que demostraban su inocencia infantil y tenía un tipo de pinchos en su cabeza cayendo por su espalda.

– Hola – Saludo amablemente el niño al verlo caminar delante de él – No vas a creer que todo el mundo salió corriendo repentinamente – Explico el niño con un tono juvenil e infantil con una inocencia digna de un infante de menos de 6 años – La verdad es que los adultos pueden ser muy tontos en realidad, pareciera que no saben que tenemos a Undyne para poder protegernos – Con eso dicho soltó una leve risa mientras Godou alzaba una ceja, ese nombre sin duda era repetitivo y cada vez sonaba más molesto.

Ignorando las palabras del niño monstruo al ver que no era ni siquiera una amenaza verdadera, simplemente continúo observando casas con luces apagadas o con luces prendidas pero vacías como una taberna de nombre Grillbys, entonces miró una biblioteca que tenía el nombre mal escrito como **[Lidreria]** y curioso de lo que pudiera encontrar entró sin duda y como esperaba todo estaba vacío.

Mirando algunos libros en la estantería fue caminando hasta ellas y se acercó a la primera para poder leer el libro sin ningún problema.

 **[El libro habla acerca del funeral de los monstruos; Hablando técnicamente de los funerales de los monstruos, estos son muy guay. Cuando un monstruo estira la pata de vejez, este se convierte en polvo y en el funeral, se toma ese polvo y se esparce en la cosa favorita de ese monstruo, de esa manera, una parte de él vivirá en su cosa favorita… ¿Estoy ya en el mínimo de páginas?, ya me dio pereza continuar escribiendo]**

Con una gota de sudor en su nuca, guardo el libro y paso a la siguiente estantería de libros para tomar otro libro.

 **[Mientras los monstruos están principalmente compuestos de magia, los humanos están compuestos de agua. Los humanos con sus formas físicas son más poderosas que nosotros, pero ellos nunca conocerán la felicidad de expresarse con la magia y nunca obtendrán cartas con adornados de balas]**

Devolvió el libro y paso a la tercera estantería y tomo otro libro.

 **[Un libro sin finalizar...]**

Dejando el libro paso al siguiente.

 **[Por estar hechos de magia, los monstruos están unidos a sus almas. Si un monstruo no tiene la intención de batallar, sus defensas caerán. Contrariamente, el ataque de uno aumentara entre más crueles y despiadadas son sus intenciones, Podemos indicar que la fuerza o poder de un monstruo nace excesivamente de su alma, motivo por el cual si un monstruo con el deseo de matar llegara… daré fin al capítulo aquí]**

Nuevamente dejo el libro y fue al último de las estanterías del lugar.

 **[Historia de los Monstruos Parte. 4; Tras superar el miedo a los humanos nos mudamos todos de nuestro HOGAR. Superando el frío abrumador, los pantanos y el abrazador calor hasta llegar a lo que hoy conocemos como capital, NUEVO HOGAR… ¿De verdad nuestro rey es tan malo con los nombres?]**

Notando que ya no quedaba más por leer, el niño visualizo un último libro que tomo.

 **[Amor, esperanzas y compasión… eso es lo que se dice que está compuesto el alma de los monstruos. Pero es difícil determinar la naturaleza del alma, pues el alma de los humanos ha demostrado que no necesitan de esas cosas para existir]**

Tras leer ese libro sus labios se retorcieron en una desquiciada sonrisa como si se estuviera burlando de las cosas que decían, pues no recordaba la compasión con los monstruos que le dieron muerte no hace mucho tiempo y él incluso intento ser bueno con esos mismos, pero los monstruos solo seguían las indicaciones de matar o morir y pase lo que pase… No volvería a ser asesinado por nadie y con ira despertando quemo el libro que cayó al suelo como ceniza negra.

Observando que no podía encontrar más cosas con sentido dio media vuelta para salir del lugar y continúo caminando decidido a eliminar cada amenaza en aquel mundo subterráneo sin piedad alguna ya que sus adversarios no la mostrarían en lo más mínimo, así que avanzo pasando una casa de madera de dos pisos con luces navideñas y noto que era la casa de Papyrus y Sans.

Avanzando observo una niebla que daba forma a un ser alto y Godou sabía lo que eso significaba…

 **[Pensar la expresión de Papyrus al volverse polvo… _TE LLENA DE DETERMINACIÓN]_**

* * *

 **Y con esto dio finalizado un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Me disculpo por la tardanza de la publicación y no mentiré, lo mantuve en Hiatsu porque no me sentía completamente listo para hacer una serie con una línea gore desde el inicio y eso lo descubrí releyendo la historia y la verdad, quería obtener un poco más de experiencia para lograr una historia con un contenido de gore lo suficientemente bueno para una historia como esta.**

 **Todavía no me siento del todo listo pero quise continuar y avanzar para ver cómo me salió en esta ocasión y si logre poner a alguien en un sentimiento complicado al ver como actuaba Godou, así que espero que me digan con sinceridad si logre un buen gore en este capítulo.**

 **En el siguiente será la batalla contra Papyrus y no será como en el juego, sino que en verdad será una batalla entre Papyrus y Godou.**

 **Ahora pasare a los Reviews:**

 **Breack:** Aunque nunca se ha revelado en realidad, muchas han teorizado que si es la voz de Chara o al menos en la genocida ya que demuestra ser quien contamina la mente de Frisk.

¿De verdad te pareció un estilo genocida? Yo realmente no lo había visto como tal dejándome un mal sabor de boca en realidad, por eso intente hacerlo un poco más gore en este caso, espero saber qué piensas.

 **Demon888:** Me alegra saber que te gusto y de eso iba, originalmente pensaba terminar el capítulo donde moría e iniciar el siguiente con lo del reseteo, pero hubiera dejado muy corto el capítulo y lo deje como uno por eso.

 **ElYoker2002:** Aunque estuvo muy abandonado debido a que deseaba hacerlo más Gore y digno de una serie a su estilo. O_OU

 **Soulalbarn18000:** La verdad todavía no sé si sacare una segunda temporada o simplemente finalizar con el final de Undertale, eso debo de pensar bastante.

En general solo es mala tras aparecer y porque muchos de los autores de los AU se les facilita usarla como un enemigo en vez de pensar en otro, más si tengo planeado algo para Chara más realmente eso depende de la primera pregunta, pues en si no se desarrollaría en nada a menos que hubiera una secuela y como ya dije, eso lo tendría que pensar una vez haya llegado al final de la genocida.


End file.
